A New Life
by swbg.girl
Summary: Life is a bumpy ride, and never stand in the way of true love.
1. New Home

**LET ME START BY SAYING, I'VE INTRODUCED A NEW CHARACTER INTO THE STORY TO GIVE THE READER AN OUTSIDER'S PERSPECTIVE. CHANCES ARE YOU WON'T LIKE HER, AND I UNDERSTAND THAT. IF IT WEREN'T FANFICTION I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD STORY, ONE THING I WOULD CHANGE IF I WEREN'T SO LAZY IS I'D ADD MORE HELGA EARLIER IN THE STORY. I FEEL LIKE I DIDN'T DEVELOP HER CHARACTER ENOUGH. BUT READ IF YOU WANT, IT IS PRETTY LONG BUT I PROMISE YOU'LL BE HAPPY WITH THE ENDING. xoxox . **

Chapter 1: New Home.

I've never stayed in one place for very long. It's the nature of my Uncles lifestyle. We've been jumping around one horse towns in Alberta since I was 10. He's a teacher so he goes where there's work. Recently he started to feel guilty about dragging me around the province throughout my entire adolescence. He went looking for a stable position so I would be able to have a semi-normal University experience. You know, friends, roots, stories, the whole deal. Long story short, here I am. In the car driving down the highway on route to Hillwood, Washington. Apparently there weren't any permanent jobs any closer to Alberta, my home province. I'll miss Canada, but Canadians are essentially wimpy Americans anyhow. I sense assimilation imminent. Oh dear. Anyway, my Uncle got a position as a principle at an Elementary school in Hillwood. P.S. 118 I think it's called. In Canada the schools are named after people or places, not numbered, which I found terribly inconvenient anyway. Our new house is in the same neighborhood as the school. Apparently it's a national landmark and old as dirt or something. Should be interesting.

We pulled into a rest stop and my Uncle went inside to get a snack and some water for Rutiger. Rutiger is our dog. He's roughly the size of a boat and drools a lot. I love him, mostly because he's huge and playful and doesn't judge me. My Uncle soon returned with rations. With one hand clasping my maple doughnut and the other pushing Ruti's big head away from it we pulled out of the gravel lot and got back on the highway. It wasn't much longer until I saw Hillwood for the first time. It was a lovely place. Bigger than any of the places I'd lived in the last 8 years but smaller than Edmonton, where I lived for the first 10. The buildings were all made of brick and seemed quite tall, but it may have been an illusion caused by their rectangular shapes. We passed a park near a strip of restaurants and a gorgeous bay with boats and seagulls.

"This could be home?" I said to myself.

"What's that Pickles?" My uncle said over his shoulder from the front seat. Normally I'd be riding shotgun but Rutiger fought for it. And won.

"Nothing, Uncle L."

My name isn't actually Pickles. That'd be silly. We got off the main road and continued down a cozy neighborhood street. The houses were all tall and colorful. I saw a green house up ahead and silently hoped it was that one. Sure enough, Uncle L. parked the car in front of it and proudly announced,

"Here we are Skyrocket!" I nodded and took off my seat belt. Uncle L. passed me the keys and winked. "Go ahead, get acquainted, I'll get Ruti and follow you in."

"Okie dokie." I chirped and got out of the car. As I sauntered up the sidewalk my heart started beating a mile a minute. My head spun around the thought that, if my Uncle was true to his word, this would be my home for the next 5 years. I was free to get as comfortable as I wanted without fear of having to pack up and leave again in 9 months when the school year was over. I unlocked the door and opened it wide before I even stepped inside. All our boxes were waiting for us, ready to be unpacked. I looked past them and straight ahead there was an archway into a dining area and beyond that was the kitchen. To my right was the stairs and to my left was another archway into was I assumed was the living room. Just as I went to take my first step inside my new home Ruti came bounding in; where he proceeded to run into the kitchen, skid on the linoleum and crash into the cupboards. Felt like home already. I laughed.

The rest of the day consisted mostly of unpacking. At one point we took a field trip to P.S. 118 to see what Uncle L. was up against next semester. Classes had been in session for about 2 weeks, so I hadn't missed very much this year. Except, of course, the awkward first day where everyone else is at least somewhat as clueless as I will be. Uncle L. didn't take over as principal until January so he had a semester off to relax and help me adjust, as well as adjust himself. P.S. 118 was a cute school, a lot like my elementary. Being in a school made me realize that my Uncle wouldn't be there at school with me every day like he had been for years. The fact that it would be much larger than anything I'm used to was also moderately terrifying, but I had to be a big girl. Tomorrow was the big day.

When we got home from P.S. 118 we unpacked for a few hours and then ordered pizza. Shopping could wait until tomorrow while I was at school. Gulp. School. As we ate Uncle L. suddenly became very inquisitive.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked.

"More like terrified." I answered through the pizza in my mouth.

"You'll be fine, Princess." He assured me. I wasn't sure I agreed but I smiled anyway.

"I think I'll go to bed." I said as I got up to take my dishes to the kitchen.

"Okay. Goodnight Pickles, I'll be in your room to get you up at 7am sharp. Don't make me get the squirt gun out." He teased. I cringed at the memory of cold water hitting my back first thing in the morning for many months. I'm not a morning person.

"I make no promises, dude." I said and took off up the stairs. "Love you!" I yelled down. He reciprocated my statement and I made my way down the hall to my bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth I stared at my face in the mirror like I always do. Same red hair, same green eyes, same pale skin, same big nose. My eyebrow ring sparkled in the fluorescent light. Same old me. I finished getting ready for bed and walked into my new room. There was cowboy wallpaper on the wall.

"That needs to go." I said aloud. I sauntered over to my bed and climbed in. Just as I was about to lie down I reached into the unpacked box near my bed and pulled out the old photograph on the top. It was a picture of me, my parents and my brother. I kissed the glass. "Goodnight all, I love you." I muttered. I put the picture on the nightstand, pulled the blanket over my head, and soon fell asleep.


	2. First Day

**Hey! Okay so I get that the first Chapter wasn't very Hey Arnold, besides the little details on Hillwood, but a good writer has to establish the setting haha! So this story has alternating POVs, at the beginning it's just Skye and Arnold, later I introduce Helga, hence the Chapter "Introducing Helga". I think I've made it pretty easy to pick up on who's talking. Anyway, review and tell me what you think, seriously the honest truth. xoxo **

Chapter 2: First Day

I awoke the next morning to Rutiger attempting to sit on me. Winded, I tried to sit up, to no avail.

"Atta boy, Ruti!" Uncle L. cheered from the doorway. "Up and at 'em, Skyrocket!" I dramatically groaned and shoved Ruti off me so I could sit up. He sat near the end of my bed and stared at me. I attempted to send him telepathic messages to get out. He tilted his head and twitched.

"Dumb dog." I muttered. "Go!" I said louder and pointed to the door. He took off down the hall. I glanced over at the clock.

"7am, as promised Princess." Uncle L. said and sauntered off. I thought about going back to sleep. "Squirt gun at the ready!" He shouted from the end of the hall. I decided against it. Instead, I headed for the shower.

It was 8:07 by the time I was fully awake and downstairs. I lazily let my hair air dry in its usual curly fashion and put on the usual mascara and chapstick. I decided to wear the first thing I found in the first box I opened. Black cardigan, jeans, and a green shirt. As I sat at the table and nibbled on leftover pizza I let my mind run wild imagining real high school. I considered peeing my pants and hiding at one point, but then I manned up, gathered my things and put on my trusty old lime green converse.

"Ready or not, here I come." I sighed.

Uncle L. wished me good luck as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door.

H.S. 118 wasn't a far walk, but I got a bit of a look at the neighborhood. It was busy with new faces, some looked my way and smiled. I did my best not to look like an alien and smiled back. School started at 9:15 and my meeting with the principal was at 8:45, so I was early enough to miss the morning rush. I had avoided the other students, for the most part. As I stood in the office waiting, I prepared myself for introductions. It's no secret I'm a tad sheltered but I figured the drill would be pretty typical. He would give me my schedule, make some small talk, and then send me into the labyrinth that is high school alone.

Principal Hertz called me into his office at 9 and I complied. He shut the door and gestured toward a seat for me before taking his own. I sat down and lifted my bag off my shoulder and over my head. The bells on it jingled and it sounded like a million windchimes in the tiny quiet room. I winced awkwardly and attempted to quiet them by dropping it. It didn't help. Principal Hertz just looked at me. I faked a smile like I hadn't noticed. He looked away to remove a file from a pile on his desk. He opened it and took a deep breath.

"So Skye, welcome to H.S. 118. I'm principal Hertz. I apologize for the late start to your introduction I had some faculty matters to attend to." He deadpanned, not looking up from his file.

"All good." I squeaked.

"So from what I gather you seem like a good student. Good grades, almost perfect attendance even though you've jumped around quite a bit. No record of suspension or demerit. Would you mind me asking why you've attended so many schools over such a short period of time?"

"Oh, well I live with my Uncle, and he's a teacher. He taught in schools all around Northern Alberta and he went where he was needed, which was a different school every year, and where he went, I followed." I said quickly, forgetting to breathe. Principal Hertz nodded.

"Alright. Now it says here you've been in your Uncle's care since you were 10 when your parents died. I'm very sorry to hear that. Would you like me to schedule you a weekly session with the counselor?" I felt compelled to roll my eyes, but I resisted.

"No thank you." I answered politely.

"Alright." He said. He put the file down and picked up a piece of paper from the other side of his desk and handed it to me. "This is your schedule," he continued, "would you like someone to show you to your classes?"

"No." I really didn't.

"Well then that's everything. Have a good first day Ms. Chatt. I think you'll like it here. If you need anything you know where I am."

"Thank you, sir." I said. I grabbed my bag as I got up and threw it over my shoulder casually. The bells chanted an obnoxious tune and I grimaced, then proceeded to flee. Once outside the office, I glanced over my schedule. My first class, science, was in room 007. All I had to do was find it. The halls had become a frenzy of faces giving me weird glances and elbows casually victimizing my ribs as I wandered around confused. Amongst my seemingly endless wandering I realized that 007 meant the seventh room on the bottom floor. Inconveniently, I was on the second floor when I realized this, which was also when the bell rang. This was going well. I headed down the stairwell to the bottom floor. As my classroom came into sight I held my breath until I was outside the door. I exhaled as I listened to the laughing and talking behind the door. With any luck they wouldn't notice me come in. I walked in, looking straight ahead and making a beeline for the teacher's desk. The teacher noticed me.

"Miss Chatt!" He exclaimed. I stopped. Not sure why, I just froze. After an awkward pause he walked over to me. "Welcome to the class young lady. I'm Mr. Richards."

"Hello." I said quietly as I pushed my bangs out of my face to see with my peripherals if the students were looking. They were.

"Your seat is right there next to Arnold." Mr. Richards pointed to an empty desk next to a blonde boy who was looking at me quizzically. I immediately noticed that his head was shaped like an oval. I practically made a curtain with my bangs to avoid his gaze. I smiled at Mr. Richards and turned abruptly to go to my desk. When I reached my desk I put my bag on the floor, loudly of course, and sat down. I could feel eyes burning holes in my head. Thankfully my desk was by a window. I turned and stared out into the courtyard. Class began. I was never a fan of Science, but I thanked the gods for the distraction and quietly did my work. With five minutes remaining before the bell, Mr. Richards ended the lesson. I put my book in my bag and waited for class to end, feeling sick at the thought of another journey to class, let alone the class itself.

"Hi." I heard from beside me. I was reluctant to face the voice, but I did. It was Arnold. He was looking directly at me, shattering all hope of the greeting not being directed at me.

"Hello." I replied. He smiled.

"I'm Arnold."

"Skye." I smiled back. He shifted his body towards me, still smiling.

"So you're new," he started, "do you need any help with your schedule or anything?" I looked at the folded piece of paper sitting in the corner of my desk. It couldn't hurt. I handed it to him.

"Here, take a gander. I'll take any advice you have, I guess." I said. He silently looked it over and smiled.

"As the fates would have it, we have an identical schedule. Stick with me today, and you'll be good to go in no time." He said, handing the paper back to me.

"That's a coincidence." I said. He shrugged.

"Life's funny like that sometimes." Just then the bell rang and I stood up, bending down to pick up my bag. "Do you need to go to your locker?" Arnold asked. I shook my head.

"No way, I'm way too lazy to find it." I answered. Arnold laughed and we started walking.

From that point on my day became infinitely better. Arnold was a big help, I doubt I'd have survived without him. He helped me find my locker during lunch period and even invited me to eat lunch with him and his friends, who were mostly very nice. Arnold's best friend was named Gerald. He was black, with unusually tall hair. He was very 'any friend of Arnold's is a friend of mine'. I would have liked him anyway though, he wore converse. Gerald's girlfriend, Phoebe, was a sweet heart, not to mention the cutest thing I've ever seen, I think she's half Asian and she wears these adorable vintage glasses. I liked her best of the girls that were there. A girl named Rhonda asked me why I would have 'an eyebrow ring of all things?' I didn't know why. I just did. She seemed to be obsessed with physical appearance. I couldn't deny she was very pretty, but I think she had some sort of superiority complex. I told her that mouth piercings were stupid because food and piercings don't mix, and nose rings froze to your boogers in Canadian winters. She seemed disgusted, yet satisfied with my answer. Arnold and I parted ways after last block English to go to our lockers. After I put my only book away in my empty locker I made my way to the front doors to go home.

"Skye!" I heard from behind me. My heart jumped from being caught off guard. When I turned around I saw Gerald walking towards me.

"Hey man," I greeted him, "where's Phoebe?"

"Today, violin. She has afterschool activities like every day. Which way are you headed?" He asked. I awkwardly pointed towards my house, and then I shrugged because I didn't really know. Gerald laughed, understandably.

"Towards the flower shop?" He assisted. I did remember flowers on the walk this morning.

"Yes?" I guessed.

"In that case, I think you're going the same way as me and Arnold."

"Oh that's convenient." I said. Inside I was pretty excited. As far as first days go, this was the best I'd ever had. Gerald and I made small talk while we waited for Arnold. When he arrived we greeted each other and started walking.

During the walk we mostly talked about what Canada was like. Gerald and Arnold received a lot of greetings as we made our way.

"I guess everyone's pretty close in this neighborhood?" I assumed. Gerald and Arnold nodded. Gerald pointed to a blue house up ahead.

"That's me." He said. I saw a girl sitting on his stoop. "And that," Gerald sneered, "is my sister, Timberly." She looked innocent enough I guess.

"Hey Gerald!" She said excitedly as we approached.

"Hey Timberly." Gerald deadpanned.

"Who's that? Is it your girlfriend?" Timberly teased, looking at me, then at Gerald. My eyes widened and I looked at Arnold. He snickered into his hand. Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Timberly I've been dating Phoebe for years, you know it isn't. Don't be a pain." He sounded peeved.

"Oh right." She said coyly. "Must be Arnold's then. You know, we dated briefly." She was looking at me again. I attempted to look around like I had no idea what was going on. Her eyes locked on me. Finally I met her stare.

"Oh me?" I said as though I weren't previously paying attention. "That makes one of us young one. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm Skye, I just moved here." Timberly laughed.

"I'm teasing! I know everyone. Except you, which means you're obviously new around here." She bragged. I saw a man walking by across the street. I pointed to him.

"What's his name?" I asked. Her smile fell. Then she scowled at me. Gerald and Arnold laughed in unison.

"Skye where have you been all my life?" Gerald said through laughter. "I'll see you guys later."

"See you Gerald." Arnold said. They did this weird hand shake thing and Gerald bound up the stoop. I waved goodbye. Timberly followed Gerald, still glaring at me. Arnold and I turned and continued walking.

"Timberly looks mad." Arnold said. I shrugged.

"She'll get over it. We'll be best friends in no time." I joked, then I looked at Arnold and grinned. "So," I started, "you and her dated huh?" Arnold closed his eyes and shook his head.

"In the fourth grade I guess." He answered.

"You guess?" I pried.

"I was nice to her once. She called me her boyfriend for about a week"

"And she still tells people you dated?" I asked. He nodded. "She was like, what, five?" He nodded again.

"Yup." I started giggling and he looked at me like I was an alien. Damn it! I had avoided that stare all day! I stopped giggling and cleared my throat.

"I mean, it must be a big deal to her. Other girls must get jealous or something." I tried to clarify. Arnold's eyes widened.

"What? No. What makes you think that?" He stammered. He looked so confused. I giggled again. Shut up giggles.

"Granted, I'm not queen of relationships. But I do know that the only reasons girls talk about exes is to make themselves look good because they've dated someone who others wish they could date." Arnold just looked ahead. I cleared my throat.

"Oh." He finally said. "I've never been much good at girls. But thanks for the insight." I saw my house and let out a sigh.

"I know the feeling, man." I said. He turned and looked at me weird again. "Anyway," I continued as though I hadn't noticed, "this is mine." I pointed to my house.

"Oh," Arnold said, again, "the green one." I nodded. We stopped in front of it.

"Thanks for all your help today. That could have been a disaster!" I exaggerated, sort of. Arnold smirked.

"Anytime," he replied, "same deal tomorrow?" I smiled.

"I'd like that. Check you later, Arnold." I turned to go up the steps.

"Skye?" Arnold said, I turned back around and looked at him. He followed me up the step. "Here's my number, call me if you have any questions about the homework or whatever." He scrawled a phone number on my hand with a pen he pulled out of his back pocket.

"Will do." I said with a smile. "Bye." I continued up the steps and in the door. As I took off my shoes I thought of the day. I couldn't help but smile hard. It seemed that for the first time in 8 years, I might have a real friend. I took my phone out of my pocket and programmed Arnold's number in before going upstairs to wash it off my hand and change into my sweatpants.

* * *

><p>I turned and walked away from the green house. The green house where Lila had lived 3 years ago. The house where I had my first kiss with Lila, where I spent Christmases with Lila and her father. My mind, as always, flooded with thoughts of Lila Sawyer. As usual, in the sea of Lila I saw a raft with a girl on it, but this time, the girl had an identity. Red hair, green eyes, long bangs and an eyebrow ring. Her crooked smile and average teeth that made her look so real. I was drowning; maybe this one girl could be the one to save me.<p>

I was on the stoop of the boarding house. I walked inside and up the stairs to my room.

"That you, Shortman?" Grandpa called.

"Yea, Grandpa." I yelled back and closed the door of my room. My book bag hit the ground with a heavy thud as I sat down in my computer chair. I'd had the dream so many times before. The sea, the raft, the girl. Until today she'd always been a shadow. Could it really be her? Is she the girl that can save me? There was a knock on the door and I turned around to see Grandpa walk in.

"Hey Arnold, how was school?" He asked, excited as he always was. I smiled.

"Fine, Grandpa. How was your day?" He sat down on the end of my bed.

"Oh good. Played some checkers, went to the deli. Oh and I met the new neighbors! Well one of them anyway." He said.

"You mean the people in the green house!" I almost fell out of my chair. Grandpa noticed.

"You met the girl eh? She must be a pretty one to get you all clumsy." He teased.

"Grandpa." I said sternly.

"Okay, okay I'll stop…so the girl." He pried.

"Her name is Skye. She's in all my classes for some strange reason. I didn't meet her parents though." Grandpa frowned.

"Poor girl hasn't got any parents. She lives with her Uncle and a dog. Big dog, too. Her Uncle tells me her family died years ago." No parents? Just like me.

"That's awful," I said," I knew there had to be a reason we had the exact same schedule. The school must have paired up the..." I almost choked on the word. ".. Orphans."

"Could be, Arnold." Grandpa replied quietly. "Anyway, dinner at 6. I'll leave you be."

"See you in a bit Grandpa." I said. He left, as promised. I turned around in my chair and powered on my computer. When the login screen appeared I wasted no time logging into Facebook. Once I was logged in I entered a name in the search bar.

"Skye..." I said out loud. It took a moment but I remembered Mr. Richards calling her Miss Chatt in first block. "Chatt." I finished. None of the results looked like her until the third page, only the name wasn't Skye, it was Courtenay. I clicked on it. Her picture was of her sitting in the grass across from a huge white dog, her lips protruded from her face and she was squinting at the dog with her arms outstretched in its direction. Her green shoes were the dead giveaway that it was her page. She had 800 friends but she was only tagged in 7 pictures and, as far as I could tell, she'd never posted anything. Either she didn't use this Facebook anymore, or she just didn't use Facebook. I considered sending a friend request but I decided against it. No need to make my creeping known. I logged off and decided to start on my homework. I didn't know much about Skye Chatt, but I knew that tomorrow I'd have another chance to learn.

* * *

><p>Uncle L. walked in the door at about 5. I sat on my favorite chair and did Social homework.<p>

"Hey Uncle L." I shouted. Ruti shot up from the floor and clumsily zoomed to the door to greet his master.

"Hey Pickles! OOF." He yelled back. Ruti got him. "How'd it go?" He wheezed, appearing in the doorway.

"Well," I smiled, "really well." Uncle L. laughed.

"Good to hear, Skyrocket." He said and wandered off into the kitchen to let Ruti out back.

"Thanks for buying Nutella, by the way. How was your day?" I yelled after him.

"Good good. I met some of the neighbors. There was a nice old man at the deli today, Phil. He said his grandson goes to your school." He said as he came back into view.

"Oh?" I said, half studying a question about ideology. "I doubt I've met him yet. Name?"

"Arnold I think." Uncle L. replied. I looked up.

"Whoa. I did meet Arnold today. We have all the same classes in fact." Uncle L. laughed.

"I thought you might have." I looked at him.

"What? Why?" I asked, obviously confused. Uncle L. sat down on the couch.

"Arnold lives with his grandparents because his parents disappeared when he was a baby. Schools place students with similar backgrounds together to help them out." He explained. My heart dropped like a brick.

"Oh god," I choked," you didn't tell his Grandpa did you?" I shot up and my books fell off my lap and onto the floor with a loud crash. Uncle L. jumped.

"I may have." He answered sheepishly. I threw my hands up and grasped my hair. "Skye what's wrong?" I said nothing and took off up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my phone out of my jeans and with shaking hands dialed Arnold's number. My heart raced and I felt like I was going to vomit. I listened to the rings, each time becoming more and more panicked. I had no idea what I was going to say but I needed to do damage control, and fast.

"Hello?" I heard through the speaker. Suddenly I froze. I stopped breathing and pacing and panicking. It all just stopped. "Hello?" I heard again.

"Hi!" I practically yelled. "Sorry, hi." I repeated, more quietly.

"Hi… who is this?"

"Oh it's Skye. Is this a bad time?" I said so calmly I surprised myself.

"No!" Now Arnold was the one being a spaz. Maybe he knew...

"Oh good then. Are you okay? You sound a little anxious." I asked.

"I'm fine Skye. What's up?"

"Nothing." I lied. "No wait that's a lie. I have a reason for calling. Did your grandfather perhaps mention that he met my Uncle today?" I asked spastically. There was a pause.

"Yes. Is this about your family?" My throat tightened.

"Maybe." I squeaked, breathless. I took in a deep breath. "What do you know?"

"Nothing beyond that they died when you were younger and that you live with your Uncle and a dog."

"Rutiger." I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"My dog. His name is Rutiger." I wasn't even thinking anymore.

"Good name." Arnold said. "I'm sorry about your family Skye."

"Me too." I could feel the tears coming. "I'm sorry about your parents Arnold. Can we make an agreement?"

"What kind of agreement?" Arnold asked. I thought for a second.

"The... bond... that we share. It's between us. And out of respect for each other, we shouldn't bring it up again. In school or otherwise. Do you know what I mean?" I heard rustling. Maybe he was nodding.

"Better than any... almost anyone." Arnold whispered.

"Thank you," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at 8:40 and we'll grab Gerald on the way." He said, calm and collected.

"Sounds good. Bye." I said, and hung up before waiting for a response. I felt calm.

Uncle L. was in the kitchen when I came back downstairs. When I walked in he turned to face me with worry in his eyes.

"You okay Pickles?" He asked.

"Better than I thought." I answered. "I just don't want it getting out at school."

"I understand," he said, "forgive me?" I gave Uncle L. a hug.

"I do."


	3. Another Lila Sawyer

Chapter 3: Another Lila Sawyer

Arnold was on my stoop at 8:40 the next day, as we planned. We picked Gerald up and reached school in no time. Science went as expected, slowly and painfully. Second block was slightly more… interesting. During the few minutes before the bell rang, Arnold and I were goofing around and writing words on each other's hands with our fingers. It was a habit I picked up in the outreach center my Uncle worked at one year, where the whole school sat in one room and teachers helped individuals with correspondence as opposed to actually teaching a class. Talking was not allowed so students would communicate this way when teachers weren't looking. Apparently Arnold had ticklish hands because he was laughing so hard I couldn't write the letter straight, which was making me laugh. I wasn't paying much attention to the strangers filing in until I heard a loud female voice.

"Hey football head! Who's the skirt?" She said. I looked up at her. She was looking at Arnold's hand resting on mine as I wrote, her gaze switched my face and she glared. I didn't know why, but I immediately liked her. She was blonde, with low pigtails. Her style was simple, jeans and a t-shirt. She wore no makeup and I envied her blemish free face. Arnold looked up and we retracted our hands.

"Hi Helga, this is Skye." Arnold introduced. I smiled and waved at her. She contorted her already angry face into an even angrier face. I decided it was her way of greeting me peacefully.

"You have really nice skin." I said politely. She snorted. Attractive.

"Oh joy. Another Lila Sawyer." She scoffed.

"Who?" I asked. She ignored my question and walked past me to her desk in the back row. I turned to Arnold who was looking down. "Was that an insult?" I asked. He said nothing but looked at me with an expression I couldn't fathom. It was almost scary. I just looked back at him, trying to understand. After a moment he blinked. "You blinked!" I yelled. "I win." I turned in my desk and looked forward with what I hoped was a look of accomplishment on my face. My attempt to change the subject worked and Arnold turned forward in his seat also. I thought about who Lila was and why Arnold couldn't even handle hearing her name without going catatonic, but my focus was soon snatched by an angry blonde girl in the back row.

By the end of class everything seemed normal and Arnold was human again. I'd come to the conclusion that Helga was possibly psychotic. She spent much of the class throwing wadded up paper at the back of Arnold's head and cracking mean but admittedly hilarious jokes. Once in a while I would glance back at her and catching her staring at Arnold longingly and then she'd growl at me. All in all, I still liked her.

At lunch I met more of Arnold's charming friends. It appeared Helga was friends with most people even though she was mean to them. Amazingly, her best friend was Phoebe, which I found surprising considering how different they were. I guess she must have some good qualities under all that hostility. Arnold talked to her the same way I'd seen him talk to anyone else, but I learned that, that was because they all had history together. They'd all gone to school together forever and I felt a little self-conscious being the interloper. If one of them didn't like me, did that mean that none of them could? I'd never known that kind of friendship, so it was all a mystery to me. For some reason today, everyone took a special interest in me.

"So Skye," Stinky started. Stinky was tall and lanky, with a thick southern accent. "Does everyone really play hockey in Canada?" That was a loaded question if I'd ever heard one. On the bright side, Stinky was a little slow.

"Yes. Everyone. We all gather together and sing our national anthem then we play until we're broken and bleeding." I answered. There were assorted snickers here and there.

"Gee willickers," Stinky said in a daze, "could you show us some pointers?" I shrugged.

"I guess." Everyone approved verbally.

"If your name is Skye," Rhonda said from behind her compact mirror, "does that mean you're French Canadian?" I laughed.

"No, Rhonda. I'm redneck Canadian. Western. I am not French in any way, shape, or form." I answered. She sighed.

"That's a shame. French is in this year." I sarcastically swung my arm.

"Rats." Everyone else at the table laughed.

"Hey, Red." I heard from behind me. I turned around. It was Helga.

"What's up?" I replied with a smile.

"Why don't you carry maple syrup with you everywhere you go?" She sneered. Everyone laughed. I shrugged.

"They banned maple syrup flasks because people were carrying booze around in them of all things! I mean how ridiculous is that?" I answered. Everyone laughed harder. Helga scowled. "Helga I get the feeling you don't like me very much." I frowned. Helga scoffed.

"You think so?" She asked sarcastically.

"I do. And it saddens me because I like you. I like your style and I think you're probably a nice girl." A few people laughed. Gerald in particular almost spat his water out. I turned and gave them my straightest face. "I'm serious." They stopped and looked at each other. I turned back around.

"I wouldn't count on it." She said finally. I shrugged and turned around.

"Okay." The bell rang and I started gathering my things as people began leaving the table and going their separate ways. Helga stomped off. Gerald and Arnold waited around for me. Arnold put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're nice to Helga." He said. I turned to him and smiled.

"I really do like her. There is something about her I respect." I stood up and swung my bag over my shoulder. "Now off to… uh… what do we have now?" Arnold laughed and we all started walking.

At the end of the day I waited by the front doors for Arnold and Gerald. Gerald got there first.

"Hey Skycraper!" He said. I laughed.

"That's a new one." I said.

"I try." He answered with a cocky shrug.

"Phoebe?" I asked.

"Fencing."

"Ah." He nodded.

"So way to handle Helga today," he said, "I salute you." He saluted. I laughed and bowed.

"She's all talk. I used to be just like her."

"You? Like Helga Pataki? Lies." He seemed genuinely disbelieving. I nodded. "If that's true then I have hope for her yet. I think everyone wishes she was more like you now though." I blushed and looked for a distraction.

"Oh, Gerald. Who is Lila Sawyer?" I asked, remembering second block. Gerald's face fell and I immediately regretted asking.

"Who told you about her?" He said seriously. I swallowed.

"Helga called me 'another Lila Sawyer' this morning. I just wondered what she meant but if you don't want to talk about it I understand. I won't bring it up again." I promised and looked down. Gerald's fists were clenched.

"No." He snapped. I looked up, surprised by the outburst. "Lila Sawyer was the worst thing to ever happen to Arnold. That's all you need to know." I nodded vigorously. Gerald relaxed. "Actually that's not all you need to know. You also need to know that you are nothing like Lila. And damn Helga G. Pataki for saying that you were." I nodded.

"Hey guys." I jumped. Arnold had arrived. I spun around and faked a smile. He noticed. "Is everything okay?" He inquired. I composed myself and smiled at Gerald.

"Chipper. Gerald just made a little under the belt comment about Canadians." I answered as convincingly as I could muster.

"Gerald you racist." Arnold scolded. I burst out laughing and in a second Gerald and Arnold were laughing with me. The peace had been restored, for the most part.


	4. This has to go

Chapter 4: This has to go

As glad as I was that we had moved past the Lila thing I couldn't help but let my brain go crazy thinking about what exactly this girl had done to hurt Arnold and why Helga would say that I was like her. Arnold and I dropped Gerald off and kept walking in silence. I didn't realize that it was unusual until Arnold asked if I was okay.

"Hmm? Oh right. Yes I'm fine. Why? Do I not seem okay?" I said, tripping over my words.

"Well you haven't really talked since we left school. You seem distracted." He said, looking thoughtfully at me even though I didn't return his gaze.

"I'm just thinking about all this homework. I'm just really dreading it, you know?" Arnold smiled.

"I know the feeling." He said. We continued to chat normally after he'd snapped me out of my thoughts. When we reached my door I expected we would part ways like the previous day but Arnold said something I didn't expect.

"Since you're dreading your homework so much, want me to stick around and help you with it for a bit? You know, since mine is the same?" He suggested. I was a little caught off guard. After weighing the options I realized that it wouldn't be awkward bringing a friend home because now my Uncle wasn't their teacher. I nodded.

"If you'd like, come on in. But be prepared to fight for your personal space." Arnold stared at me and I realized what he must be thinking. I laughed.

"And no, it's not me you need to be worried about."

* * *

><p>I stared at Skye. What had she just said?<p>

"And no," she said, "it's not me you need to be worried about." I blushed. She'd seen right into my brain. At least she didn't realize my ulterior motives. For some sick twisted reason I was compelled to be in the green house again. I didn't know why. I didn't need the reminder, but I couldn't help the urge. She turned and climbed the steps to her door. I followed. She fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door but didn't open it. Instead, she stepped back and gestured me forward. "After you." She said slyly. I walked past her uncertainly, opened the door and stepped inside. She walked in behind me and pushed me forward a little. Suddenly she slammed the door. I jumped and turned around.

"What that necessary?" I asked. Suddenly I heard skidding and tapping coming from the back of the house and I turned my head. The monster of a dog from her Facebook picture came charging at me from the kitchen. I froze in fear. Great, my new friend was a psychopath who brought unsuspecting victims home to feed to her beast. I heard her laughing from behind me. When the dog reached me he jumped up and into me, forcing me to the floor where he proceeded to lick my face relentlessly. I saw Skye's bag fall beside her feet which made their way behind the dog. He was lifted off of me so I could erect myself. I sat up and wiped my face off with my sleeve.

"Arnold, Rutiger." She said, holding his collar with one hand and scratching his neck with the other. I caught my breath and stood up, scowling at her. I opened my mouth to tell her off but she interrupted me. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She laughed. I closed my mouth. I guess she had. Skye released the collar. I winced in preparation for another assault when she turned around but she snapped her fingers and her dog followed behind her excitedly. They walked into the kitchen and out of sight. As I looked around the familiar doorway my head flooded with thoughts of Lila. Her father used to hang mistletoe in this very spot at Christmas. I never expected I'd be kissed by a dog here at any point in my life, but life is funny like that sometimes. I heard a screen door open and close and Skye came back into sight. She looked at me and stopped, pulling me out of my Lila trance.

"You're smirking." She said. "Not mad anymore?" I hadn't realized the humor before but I guess subconsciously I found it funny.

"I guess not." I answered. She smiled.

"Good. Cause I'd hate for you to leave before I milk you for homework answers." She teased.

"Oh no," I said sternly, "I'm here to help you not give you answers." She sighed heavily.

"If you insist. If you want a snack or something the fridge is full, if you need to call your house and tell your grandparents you'll be late the phone is there," she pointed to a table by the stairs, "and if you would like to sit down the living room is full of furniture. Do what you will. I'm going to run upstairs and change."

"Why?" I asked. No one else changed when I came over after school.

"Look man, this is my house. I don't have to wear clothes at all if I don't want to." She joked. I laughed and put up my hand mock defensively.

"Okay, okay!" I said. She nodded in victory and headed up the stairs. I went into the living room. The furniture was different, but the room was still a painful reminder. I turned and walked over to the kitchen. Everywhere I looked I remembered the times we had in this house. Every last wonderful, horrible memory. It was almost too much and I wanted to run out the door and home where I could sulk and throw things and let out all the anger and the hurt, but something kept me there. Hope, maybe. Hope that the more time I spent here the less I would be reminded of Lila, and the more I would be reminded of Skye. After only two days of knowing her, I knew that it didn't make much sense how much faith I put in her. But we had something. What had she called it last night? A bond. I went back into the living room and spread out the homework on the table as I listened to the sound of footsteps above me.

"Arnold!" I heard from upstairs.

"Yea?" I yelled back.

"Can you come up here for a minute?" I paused, letting weird thoughts go through my mind again. I shook the thoughts away and laughed at myself. Stupid hormones, I knew it wasn't like that.

"Coming." I responded and I headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I threw my jeans into the hamper in the corner of my room and waited for Arnold, looking around at the uncharacteristic wallpaper. I heard his footsteps at the top of the stairs.<p>

"Which room are you in?" He called.

"Follow my voice!" I yelled and started loudly singing the national anthem. My national anthem, that is. When I heard him come in I stopped, about two lines in.

"You know," he said, "you can't sing that here. You're going to start a war."

"Shut up. Come here." I said. He laughed and joined me in the middle of the room. I looked at him. He was also looking at the wall, but he looked distressed. I thought it better not to pry. I pointed at the wall.

"This has to go." I said.

"I agree." He said immediately, turning to me. I guess he hated it too.

"This is the first time I've lived in a house indefinitely. I can do whatever I want with this room." I said. He shifted his eyes, and then nodded. "So, thoughts?" He looked back at the wall, squinted, and put his hand to his chin in a wise way.

"Well," he lowered his hand and looked at me with a deviant smile, "you could always make it into an igloo to remind you of home." I flipped him off.

"You're no help. You may leave." I said and walked towards the door. He laughed and stepped in front of me.

"You know I'm kidding. Only you can figure something like this out. You know who you are better than anyone." I contemplated his words as I studied the walls.

"Fair enough." I said with a sigh. He smiled and looked around. I saw his focus shift when he noticed the photo on the nightstand. He walked over to it and picked it up. Under normal circumstances I probably would have gotten mad, but I knew he understood. So I allowed him to investigate. He looked at me with the picture still in his grasp.

"Is this your family?" I nodded.

"It is." He looked back at it. I walked over to him and he passed it to me. I set it back down. "But you know what it isn't?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. "Homework. Downstairs we go!" I said. He smiled and we headed downstairs.

Arnold left at about 5:30. I'd be lying if I said we responsibly did our homework and completed it successfully. It was a holy disaster. I hate real high school. After about 25 minutes I chucked my pencil across the room and announced defeat. In spite of his encouragement I assured him I'd finish it when my Uncle got home and we spent the next hour or so just talking, playing with Rutiger and eating goldfish crackers. Uncle L. showed up about half an hour before Arnold left. It was agonizing. Everything he said was followed by a wink wink, or a nudge nudge. Uncle L. wasn't used to me having company, let alone friends so he acted like a teacher. An obnoxious, perverted teacher. Thankfully it was only thirty minutes. I apologized to Arnold on the stoop and he assured me that he had fun and that he liked Uncle L. For some bizarre reason, I believed him. After he left I finished my homework as promised and watched a movie before turning in early.


	5. Halloween Horror Story

Chapter 5: Halloween Horror Story

The first few months of school flew by in my blissful state. I was friends with just about everyone Arnold has introduced me to, with the exception of Helga for course. I'd also made some friends on my own around town. Most of my after school and weekend time was spent with the gang. We went to movies, concerts, and even sporting events on occasion. Every now and then there would be minor conflict in the group, but Arnold came to the rescue without fail and as quickly as it had begun it would end. Uncle L. was happy here, too. He was always out playing checkers or at the dog park. Some nights he'd go to the pub with the other kid's dads. Some weekends he would go fishing. I encouraged him to make an attempt at dating, but his first marriage was such a disaster it left him scarred, I feared for life. He assured me that he only needed 'one beautiful woman in his life' and we didn't bring it up again. Everyone in town had assumed that he was my father, and that's what we allowed them to believe. It was convenient, I guess. Even Rutiger had become best friends with Arnold's pet pig, Abner. Uncle L. was always comparing me and Arnold to Ruti and Abner. We all got a laugh out of it.

October got off to a bit of a bumpy start. I learned that October fifth was the anniversary of Arnold's parent's disappearance. I could tell the day really took its toll on my best friend, so I vowed to be there for him if he needed me, but not to force him to acknowledge me. A few days later was his birthday. When I asked him what he planned to do, he shrugged and said 'probably nothing.' I felt bad for Arnold, having his birthday so close to the saddest day of his life. When I told him I understood he became angry with me and we had a fight.

"At least you knew your parents!" He said.

"You think that makes it easier?" I asked. "I may have childhood memories with my family, but I also remember clear as day the day that they…" I trailed off. Arnold wouldn't look at me. "You have no idea what I went through. Don't push the one person who does understand away from you. That's how you lose people." I'd never had a real fight before with anyone I cared about. Something inside you turns dark when you're in the heat of battle. Arnold and I forgave each other, later that day. The waters had been calm since. I really did understand. On the anniversary of my family's death I face the pain, too. I don't get angry. I just shut everything out for 24 hours to be alone with my thoughts. Thankfully, I'd gotten here just after the darkest day, so I had a year to prepare.

Tonight was Halloween. The last 8 Halloweens passed relatively unnoticed in my little hick town life in Alberta. Back home, small townspeople would all gather for a big festival in a giant field on Halloween night. It was kind of hard to trick-or-treat when your closest neighbors lived a mile 'down the road.' The festivities consisted of people showing up in costumes, jack-o-lantern making, getting free candy, corn mazes, scarecrows, bobbing for apples and other such nonsense. I went once, but seeing everyone with their families just hurt me too much and I never went again. This year it was different. In the city, people actually celebrated. Kids went door to door and begged for candy; adults handed out candy or took their little ones out. Teenagers? Apparently they partied, or the ones that were too cool to party wreaked havoc on their neighbors. Me? I wasn't cool, so tonight was the night I would attend a party for the first time in my life. Obviously, I'm not talking cake and presents. I'm talking underage drinking until you puke and making out in closets. Where I'm from, I'm not under age. Drinking age is eighteen. Here it's twenty one, it hadn't occurred to me before but moving here meant I was flung back to the days where liquor stores had a big aura of No Skye Allowed. Most of my friends here would still be considered underage in Alberta, with the exception of Arnold who had just turned eighteen. After my family died I was pulled out of school for a year so I was a year behind. If I had continued in school normally, I'd be a university student now. When I imagined my life without my friends in it, I cringed. Maybe in some way, my reward for all the bullshit was this city and these strange, normal, wonderful people. Would I trade it all in for my family back? In a heartbeat.

I sat in front of the mirror and adjusted my headband. My hair mushroomed on top of it in the stupidest way. I reached for some bobby pins to make sure it stayed.

"Lookin' good, Pickles." I heard from behind me. I laughed.

"Oh yea. I'm a regular supermodel." I joked. He laughed.

"You bet you are." I stood up and walked over to the chair where my bag was sitting. "So you need the car? Or are you hitting the bottle tonight?" I cringed.

"No drinking for me tonight. There needs to be someone there to make sure no one dies." All I'd heard about parties were practically horror stories; I was not prepared to be the star of the next one. I had my bottle of water, money for cab fare if anyone needed it, a change of clothes in case anyone threw up on me and some spare condoms in my bag. The condoms obviously weren't for me; they were for people who weren't prepared. I was just going to put one in plain sight in every room that could become a mating ground, just in case. I'm a worrier. It's what I do. When I told Uncle L. my plan he laughed.

"But what about 'make love, not war'?" He asked. I was going as a hippie so he thought he was very funny.

"Ha ha." I deadpanned. Uncle L. tossed the keys to me and I didn't catch them. I

never did, but he never stopped throwing. I was forced to snatch them up off the ground before Ruti tried to eat them.

I left the house at 8 to be at Rhonda's by 8:30. She lived on the outer part of the city and I had to pick up Arnold and Gerald. They wouldn't tell me what they were going as so I was eagerly awaiting their unveiling. When I pulled up in front of the boarding house, Arnold came out in a tuxedo and sunglasses. I rolled down the window.

"It's too dark for sunglasses Arnold, you're going to fall down and ruin your nice tuxedo." I shouted. He started yelling back but it was cut short when he missed the curb and fell on his face. The various trick or treaters around him laughed and pointed. If I was a nice person I would have gotten out and helped him up. But I'm not so instead I just laughed and wolf whistled. "Prime fall Mr. Bond." He got up, brushed himself off and flipped me the bird.

"There's children around Arnold, don't do that." I waited patiently with a smile on my face for him to climb in the car.

"I'm not James Bond, asshole." He pouted, shutting the door.

"Watch your language or we're not going to any party. Remember who has the vehicle here." I warned.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Seatbelt." Arnold complied, still pouting. I nodded in approval and pulled away from the curb on route to Gerald's. Arnold didn't stay mad for long. As we pulled in front of Gerald's we were laughing about my mad mushroom hair. We saw Gerald appear at the door, dressed the same as Arnold. I ordered Arnold out of the car.

"Why? I get shotgun!" He whined.

"You're being a baby. I just want to see you guys together!"

"Oh." He smiled and climbed out of the car.

"Look Arnold! Gerald isn't wearing his sunglasses and he isn't falling down. See the connection?" He mock laughed and slammed the door. He and Gerald met at the end of the sidewalk and did their handshake. They stood next to each other and looked at me awaiting my comment. I didn't know what they were.

"James Bond squared?" I guessed. They shook their heads. I thought a moment. "A homosexual couple at their wedding?" I guessed again. They instinctively took a step away from each other and announced their disgust. I laughed. They looked at each other and gave up.

"We're Men in Black." Gerald said as he opened the back door. Arnold climbed back into the front next to me.

"Oh." I said. "I'm sure everyone will get it. I'm sheltered, remember?" They nodded in agreement. I waited for them to put on their seatbelts and put the car in drive. "And we're off!" I yelled and cranked up the radio.

We reached Rhonda's in record time. I wasn't used to city driving so I sped about 80% of the time. I thought Arnold was going to have a heart attack. We parked on the street behind her house. I pulled the key out of the ignition. Arnold couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

"Arnold." I said when he was fully out of the car. He turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sunglasses off until we get inside." He stuck his tongue out at me and took them off. I waited for Gerald to shut his door before I locked it up and joined them on the other side of the car. They put out their elbows and waited for me to grab their arms. I did and we strutted up the sidewalk. For boys who weren't James Bond they sure made me feel like arm candy.

"So Skyscraper. Ready for your first party?" Gerald asked.

"Probably not." I answered honestly. I was correct.

Once inside I distributed the condoms as planned. Afterwards I found Arnold and Gerald with Phoebe in the kitchen. They all had red cups in their hands. It had begun, but I wasn't there to ruin anyone's night. I was there to have fun. I was greeted by my friends and some strangers all at various levels of intoxication as I passed through the crowd. Just as I was about to join Arnold's group I heard my name shouted from the living room. Not in recognition, but as a question. Suddenly Rhonda came shoving through the hoard of witches and pirates and I turned to face her. She was dressed as a 50s flapper girl. It was admittedly adorable. She pulled me in for a hug and held my hands when she released me.

"Skye, darling! Welcome to your first official Rhonda party." She said with overwhelming excitement. "As well as your first party! Trust me; this is going to be the best night of your life so far." I looked at her excited eyes and smiled honestly.

"Thanks for inviting me, Rhonda. I'm really happy to be here." She released my hands and put hers together.

"I'm so glad. Anyway, poor yourself a drink and enjoy the festivities. Happy Halloween!" I thought about telling her I wouldn't be drinking but I decided against it. Instead I just waved and she went back to the living room. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist and freaked out.

"Jesus!" I yelled and whipped around, shoving the hands away. It was Stinky, dressed as a vampire. He had obviously been drinking. He stumbled a little backwards and regained his focus on me. I calmed down. "Sorry man, you scared me." He snorted a laugh. I saw his fang caps.

"I reckon that's what Halloween is all about, darlin'." He slurred.

"You make a valid point, sir." I stated. He looked me up and down, a little slowly for my liking but I let it slide. He reached out and grabbed my hand, I jumped.

"Would you like to dance, milady?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. I looked over my shoulder and Arnold's gaze met mine. I looked over to Gerald who gave me two thumbs up. I guess they approved.

"Sure." I said. Stinky beamed and led me through the crowd to the living room where a dance floor had developed. All I'd heard so far was fast music, so I wasn't too concerned. The dance floor was packed so Stinky and I were dancing pretty close. I was having fun though. After a few minutes of crazy dancing and some small talk about the party a slow song suddenly started playing. I stopped dancing and looked around awkwardly.

"I think we should take this as a sign-," I started. Without warning he put his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him. I stopped mid-sentence.

"I reckon I do too." He whispered in my ear. I fought all temptation to flee from the unwanted physical contact. Stinky and I were friends; I didn't want to offend him in any way. I liked him just fine… as a friend. I robotically put my hands on his shoulders and swayed with him as best I could. I cleared my throat and attempted small talk again.

"So how's life as a vampire?" I tried to say without my voice shaking. He stared into my eyes with a look I didn't recognize or understand. Only a few more minutes and the song would be over and I could say I had to pee or something. He put his forehead to mine and whispered.

"It really _bites_." Without warning his face traveled to my neck and his mouth made contact. He didn't actually bite me, but he did attempt to give me a hickie. I pushed on his shoulders to put distance between us but I only ended up pushing him far enough away that his face was right in front of mine. I stood there petrified in my spot and waited for the next move. I didn't want to kiss Stinky, I didn't want to be kissing anyone, but I didn't want to hurt his feeling either. I was torn between fleeing and giving in. He smiled a deviant smiled and almost closed the distance between our lips. I let out a tiny panicked scream and pushed his hand away from my waist. The look on his face was so hurt but I turned and ran anyway, leaving him standing there, not knowing what was going through his head. I searched the masks and faces for Arnold. I finally saw him standing in line for the bathroom. In one swift movement I walked in between him and Sid, who was standing in front of him, grabbed his arm and dragged him against his will to the back door.

"Skye now is not a good time." I heard him complain from behind me.

"Pee in a bush, this is a crisis." I responded harshly and continued dragging him. I grabbed my bag from the floor and pushed open the door. I dragged Arnold all the way to the car and unlocked the doors. I opened the door and gestured him inside. He looked peeved, but his expression changed the moment our eyes met. He nodded and climbed in. I climbed in after him. And shut the door. We sat there in silence for a few seconds while I breathed. He sat facing me and patiently waited for me to calm down. I guess he knew I wasn't kidding around. Eventually he put his hand on my knee.

"Skye." He said. "What happened? Are you okay?" I faced him. I couldn't contemplate what I was feeling. I breathed deeply.

"I'm going to kill Gerald slowly and painfully." I said. Arnold looked confused.

"Gerald was with me what could he have possibly done?" He asked.

"Him with his stupid thumbs up." I continued. Arnold suddenly realized.

"Stinky?" He asked. I nodded.

"Skye, I need you to tell me what happened." I breathed a few more times and then I spilled my guts. The whole story.

"And I just fled. He looked so confused and disappointed and I didn't mean to make him feel that way it was just too much for me. I didn't know what else to do." I finished. Arnold gave me a half lidded comforting smile and pulled me into a hug. He stroked my hair and hugged me for a while. "Arnold?" I said pulling away.

"Skye." He replied.

"Did I respond badly?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No you didn't. I understand, and I'm sure Stinky will too." I smiled and thanked him. Suddenly I realized something.

"Oh god you have to pee." He laughed.

"I do. If you want to leave, say the word and we're gone. If not, I'm not waiting in line and we're going bush hunting."

"I don't know." I looked away.

"Well, I think you should stay. Rhonda did go to a lot of trouble, and she'd never admit it but a lot of it was for you. Did you see how excited she was when you showed up?" I nodded. "Besides, we still have a few hours to make sure your first party isn't a bad experience." He looked at me, ready to act upon my decision.

"You're right. We'll stay." I said finally. I opened the door and put one foot on the ground. I felt pressure on my shoulder.

"I won't leave your side all night unless you ask. I promise." Arnold said. He is really a wonderful boy. I was grateful for his friendship every day.

"Thanks buddy." I said.

I guarded Arnold when we finally found a bush, and we spent the little adventure talking and laughing like always. Unfortunately, the laughs were short-lived.

* * *

><p>I could sense Skye's discomfort in the kitchen talking to Stinky. I watched her like a hawk, ready at any moment to jump in if she needed me. I'd become protective of Skye over the past two months. I would do almost anything she asked of me. Gerald was still my best friend, but Skye was my knight in shining armor, so to speak. Since she arrived in the town of Hillwood my existence didn't seem so bleak, and my day to day positivity wasn't a sham anymore. I can't explain it; maybe I'm just looking for trouble with my obsessive personality. Maybe I'm falling…<p>

"Would you like to dance, milady?" The words broke my train of thought and immediately my primal instincts kicked into overdrive. Skye looked over her shoulder in my direction. I stared, waiting for a sign. Her eyes shifted to Gerald briefly, and in a flash she was being removed from my sight, her hand in Stinky's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two thumbs up attached to Gerald.

"Gerald!" I almost yelled. He jumped.

"What?"

"Don't encourage her! You know Stinky likes her and he's been drinking. If he tries anything she's going to get overwhelmed and it'll ruin tonight for her." Gerald cocked his head to one side.

"Arnold my man, you're being a mom. She's not as fragile as you make her out to be. Let her have her fun. Don't be jealous just because it's not with you."

"Gerald!" Phoebe interjected.

"No Phoebe. It's okay. Maybe he's right, well except about that last part." I glared. "All I can say is if something happens you're going to have to live with it." Gerald sighed.

"Whatever you say, Arnold." He understood that I wasn't angry with him, I was just being protective. He'd gotten used to it, and developed his own, possibly valid, theories as to why that is. As I leaned against the counter I thought about what Gerald had said and decided to hope for the best. The best for Skye, anyway.

"Hey Phoebs, football head, tall hair boy." I turned, it was Helga. She was dressed as a sexy police officer. She wore it pretty well.

"Hi Helga." I said.

"What's up, Pataki?" Gerald said as she inserted herself in between Phoebe and me.

"Oh just enjoying the festivities Geraldo. It's quite a show out there. I tell ya, you never realize how funny a vampire and a hippie dancing together looks until you actually see it." I groaned. Helga looked at me and smirked. "Anyway losers, I'm going to get a front row seat for the _slow dance_. See ya later, halloweenies." She said and walked away, cackling. I had to pee.

"I'll be back." I said and started to walk away.

"Okay, Phoebe and I are going to hit the floor for the slow dance. See you later Arnold." I gave them a nod and made my way to the bathroom. There was a line-up. Of course.

I can't say I was surprised when Skye appeared, nearly tearing my arm off as she dragged me outside. Mostly, because I was too busy being ticked off due to being on the verge of exploding. When she looked at me outside the car, I knew she was in distress. The whole time she explained what happened I was wrestling with my feelings. I was angry at Stinky for being so dense, but at the same time I know he didn't understand her and you do stupid things when you like someone as more than a friend. I was disappointed in myself for letting it happen. I knew she didn't see it that way, but I honestly felt like I should have hidden in a corner and protected her from afar. When she blamed Gerald I agreed with her, and then I felt guilty for turning on my best friend. I was a mess. She was a mess. I did my best to comfort her until she calmed down. She agreed to go back in and I promised myself I would do what I could to make sure that her first party didn't end a disaster.

Talking and laughing, we arrived back in Rhonda's back yard. We walked up the steps and were ambushed at the door by Sid and Iggy. They were Stinky's best friends.

"Well, well." Sid said with a sneer. I'd been friends with Sid since we were kids, and I'd never seen him so confrontational. "I see where your loyalties lie, Arnold." Skye stepped back and leaned against the deck. I looked at her then back at Sid, standing my ground.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He took a step closer to me, but looked past me to Skye.

"Who do you think you are? One minute you're dancing with Stinky, leading him on, then the next you're off in your car with Arnold." He glared at Skye with disgust.

"No, it's not like that…" she choked out. I looked at her face and my anger raged.

"Sure it isn't." Iggy interjected. "Stinky isn't good enough for you? You think you're so high and mighty because you're Miss new and exciting. You're nothing but a tease." My fists were clenched as hard as they had ever been. I'd never been a fighter, I'd always been the good guy, but it took all my willpower to resist losing it and causing him all the pain I knew Skye was feeling in her heart. Suddenly Iggy was shoved against the door and Gerald's hands were clenched tightly to his collar.

"You better check yourself before you wreck yourself." He threatened. Iggy and Sid had fallen silent, as well as everyone within earshot. All eyes on us, waiting for what would happen next. I turned to Skye, only to see that she was gone.

"Gerald." I said. He turned to me. He noticed her absence too.

"I must be going now," he growled, "but you better think long and hard about the things you just said about our friend." He looked at Sid. "Both of you." He released Iggy. "Helga, please tell Phoebe I had to leave early and I'll call her tomorrow." Helga nodded silently from within the crowd. Gerald walked past me and down the steps. I looked back at everyone with an apologetic look and soon followed. We found Skye in her car, face buried in her hands, sobbing. When we opened the doors and climbed in. We sat in painful silence, broken only by the sound of Skye's sobs. I put my hand on her shoulder and she pulled away from me. She wiped her face and put on her seatbelt.

"Seatbelts." She said roughly. "I'm leaving. If you want to stay go now or forever hold your peace." Gerald and I complied. I spent the drive home tortured by the night's events. How could I face my friends on Monday knowing what they thought about Skye? About me.


	6. Making Things Right

Chapter 6: Making Things Right

The rumor train ran rapid that November. I'd never faced rumors before, except the occasional 'still sleeps with a teddy bear' and 'can't blow a bubble' in elementary. Every day I walked through the halls like a zombie, with a reputation of being an interloping bond breaker and tease. Every day I prayed to be invisible. I never told Uncle L. what happened at the party. He was in bed when I got home, and by the next morning I had composed myself enough to lie. I was in my own personal hell at home. Gerald and Arnold stuck by my side, and their faith in me had inspired loyalty in some of the others. But I felt horrible about tearing them from their lifelong friends to defend my honor. Regardless of who was on whose side I knew that no matter what I said, the rumors would be believed, and they were horrible. Some say I got drunk and led Stinky on and when I got bored I went and had sex with Arnold in the backseat of my car. Others say Gerald defended me because we were secretly dating behind Phoebe's back. Phoebe never believed a word of it, of course. She was much too sensible for that. The most crippling story of all though, was no story at all. It was just an opinion. The opinion that I've manipulated Gerald and Arnold into worshipping me with my succubus charms. I was lost without guidance. I needed my parents, now more than ever, but they were never coming back, and I think that's what hurt the most.

Weeks had passed since the party. I spent my days practically unconscious. I went to school, died a little inside, went home, did homework and slept. Same thing, day after day. Occasionally I would receive a friendly wave in the hall from one of the people who hadn't shunned me; I would wave back and continue walking. I saw Stinky a few times. He would look at me, and look away. I honestly believed that he was ashamed of his friends for what they had done, and that he was sorry. But he knew where his loyalty lay.

The first day of December was a snow day. In Alberta, we laughed in the face of this much snow and marched to school every day. Snow days were practically unheard of, and today certainly would not have been one. I woke up at 9am to my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I sat up and looked around my room. The cowboys still frolicked on the walls, but at least everything was unpacked. I reached for my phone and looked at the screen. 'Arnold'

"Not today, Arnold." I sighed and rejected the call, returning the phone to its place on the nightstand. I lay back down and looked at the ceiling. My thoughts turned grim, as usual. I was distracted by my phone vibrating again on the nightstand. A text message this time. I sighed and sat up, reaching for the phone. 'One new message: Arnold' flashed across the screen. I opened it. He was still my friend, even though I honestly wished he wasn't so he hadn't gotten dragged down with me; I owed him a reply at the very least. 'Skye, please look out your window. –Arnold.' I read it and looked at the window, contemplating my next move. It was probably him, with another attempt to cheer me up. "I don't want to leave him standing out there in the cold." I said to myself. I whipped off my blanket and my feet made contact with the cold floor. I got shivers. I sauntered to the window and opened it, looking down below me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't stand seeing Skye like this." I complained. Gerald sat on my computer chair and nodded in agreement.<p>

"What can we do, man? They're eating her alive." I covered my face with my pillow and groaned. I hated every day knowing how miserable Skye was. Not to mention the fact that all my friends had created this stupid war over nothing. I just wanted to go back to the night of the party and throw a swearing fit in her car so she would stay true to her word and not take us there. I decided that enough was enough. I was going to get through to these kids or it was going to get ugly. Sitting up, I removed the pillow from my face.

"Move over Gerald." I said. He gave me a look as he got up and walked over to the couch. I got on Facebook and opened the message box. In the recipient bar I typed 'all friends', and began typing vigorously.

'_ATTN: Meeting in Gerald field._

_It has come to my attention that we have a pressing issue to attend to. Classmates, we are being torn apart. If we want any hope of salvaging the bond we've had since childhood I encourage you to attend a meeting in Gerald field tomorrow right after school. I'm asking you, as my friends to show up. Even if you decide not to stay, at least come.__For the sake of our friendships__._

_-Arnold.'_

I read over my words and took a deep breath. Skye wasn't on my friends list so I didn't worry about her getting word of the meeting. My cursor made its way over the to the send button and clicked it. I heard Gerald's phone vibrate as it received the text. He read it out loud and closed his phone. I turned to him.

"You think it'll work?" He asked.

"I guess we'll find out."

The next day was just like every other this month, depressing. I heard some talk here and there about the meeting. The day dragged on so slowly that I swore time slowed down. At the end of the day, the final bell rang. Skye stood up and picked up her bag, as she always did.

"Skye?" I said, as she was getting ready to walk away. She stopped and looked at me. She had bags under her eyes and a frown on her face. I missed her smile every day.

"Arnold." She replied, waiting.

"Things will get better." I assured her, as well as myself. I swear I saw the corners of her mouth raise a little.

"Eventually." She responded. I watched her walk out the door and my heart was aching.

"Today." I assured myself, and then I rushed to my locker. I had somewhere to be, and so did everyone else.

Amazingly, I wasn't the only, or even the first, person to show up at Gerald field. I saw the familiar faces of Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, and Eugene.

"I thought you had piano today Phoebe." I said. She nodded.

"This is a more valuable use of my time." She answered. I smiled.

"Thanks Phoebe." As we waited, they asked me what I planned to do. "Fix this mess." I answered. Over Sheena's shoulder I saw Stinky walk over to us. He looked at me and I looked at him. We hadn't spoken since the party.

"This really bites." He said. I nodded. "You know I didn't want for any of this to happen, right?"

"I know, Stinky." I said and smiled. More and more kids showed up and in about 20 minutes, I think everyone who got the message was there. Everyone except Helga. Helga had been acting weird lately. For the girl who hated Skye from day one, she wasn't taking part in any of the gossip or bullshit. She didn't even throw paper at me in classes anymore. I must have missed something, but I'd been so worried about Skye I hadn't noticed. When this was all sorted out I would talk to her about it. But for now, I had more important matters to attend to. I became separate from the crowd and stood on the home plate of our old baseball field.

"Everyone!" I yelled. After a few seconds I had their attention. They were surprisingly silent. "You all know why you're here," I continued, "you're worried about what's happening to us. We're becoming monsters. We gossip, and we hate, and we fight. We never used to be like this and I know what must be going through some of your minds." I paused and looked around. "Who's going to say it?" Sid was the one to say what they were all thinking.

"Until Skye got here." He yelled. I crossed my arms and nodded, looking out into the faces of my friends.

"I know that's how it seems. But Skye was our friend too. Everyone here liked her for months."

"Not Helga!" Harold yelled.

"Helga isn't here, Harold."

"Oh." There was quiet laughter here and there and then silence. I continued. "A lot of you probably don't know what happened at that party, all you know is what you've heard. And we all know that rumors are rumors because they haven't been proven. In this case, it's because it didn't happen the way any of you think. It was blown way out of proportion by people who were hurt. Only two people know exactly what really happened on that dance floor, and one of them is probably at home right now, feeling alone and miserable. The other is here, and I think he wants to tell you what really happened." I looked at Stinky in the crowd, and pleaded with my eyes for him to come up here, and tell the truth. Others looked at him too, and I could sense his discomfort. Suddenly he stood up tall, and marched through the crowd up to where I was standing.

"Arnold's right." He announced. "Y'all made a big fuss over nothin'. You never even asked me or Skye what really happened. Sid, Iggy, I know you were only lookin' out for me, but you really did a rotten thing sayin' all that mean stuff. And I know I'm partly to blame here. I took advantage of your loyalty to ease my hurtin'. I liked Skye, heck I still do, and I couldn't face the rejection. I'd do anything to go back to that party and treat her like a proper gentleman would. I scared her, by bein' too forward with my feelin's. She ran to Arnold for advice, like we always have, and nothin' more. We tore apart a nice girl just for bein' different. We're no better than animals." Stinky looked down at his feet, ashamed. Sid and Iggy shared his shame. I put a hand on Stinky's shoulder and faced the crowd once more.

"I didn't call you here to judge you. All I want is for us to be able to go back to how things were. Forgive and forget. But most of all, we need to make things right with Skye. Tomorrow, I say we do something nice for her to show her we care about her, and that we're sorry." Gerald was the first to cheer, but before long everyone else was cheering, too. I smiled. Stinky turned to me.

"You did it, Arnold. I reckon you'd make one heck of a good president." He said, and we laughed.

"All right!" I shouted above the crowd. They turned to me. "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p>As I'd expected, Arnold stood on the street beneath me. What I didn't expect was the other 20 or so people gathered with him, looking up at me expectantly. Stinky was standing at the very front of the group, holding up a sign bearing 'We're sorry, Skye.' I turned and ran down the stairs to the door. I flung it open and stood there staring. I thought I was dreaming until the cold air hit me. I put on my Uncle's slippers. The snow crunched under my feet, a familiar sound, as I stepped out onto the steps. Stinky was the first to speak.<p>

"We're sorry about how we've been behavin'." He said. Sid interjected from behind him.

"We've been real jerks. The things we've done are…"

"Unforgivable." Stinky finished. I looked around, not knowing what to think. Everyone was here, some were smiling. Others were bearing apologetic faces. I looked at Arnold and he smiled at me reassuringly. That's really all I needed.

"Not exactly." I said, finally. I walked down the steps and stopped in front of Stinky. I gently took the sign from him and dropped it into the snow by his feet. For the first time in weeks, I smiled. "I forgive you." I hugged him. Before I knew it I was being surrounded. Faces had brightened and a sense of relief filled the air.

"Let's never speak of this again!" Rhonda said excitedly.

"We're all so sorry!"

"I can't believe how quickly you forgave us!"

"Aren't you cold? Here take my jacket." Sid offered. I shook my head and smiled. I looked around and assured everyone that it was over, and all was forgiven. When everyone was quieted down I decided to say something else.

"One last thing," I started. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I smiled, feeling a tear forming in the corner of my eye. "Thank you for going to all this trouble. You really didn't have to. It's amazing actually. The friendship you guys share is… something else." Arnold spoke from the stoop, where he stood presumably admiring what I realized must have been his handiwork.

"Anything for one of us." He said. Everyone cheered. He'd done it again. And just as quickly as my life was turned upside down, it was righted.

* * *

><p>The moment I saw Skye smile blew all other moments out of the water. Just like that, her confidence had been restored and her walls fell. Without even a second thought, she welcomed everyone who had hurt her back into her world. That's not something you get to see every day, let alone do for someone you care about. As our friends gathered around her I made my way around the group and up her stoop. I watched her. Even with her tired eyes, bedhead, wrinkled t-shirt and oversized slippers she sent my heart into overdrive. It was that smile. I'd almost forgotten what it looked like I hadn't seen it in so long. But there it was. And it was beautiful. To say I was afraid of love would be an understatement. I'd loved before, and I felt the burn. And I'd hurt the only girl who'd ever had real feelings for me. I deserved to live in this lovesick existence. I didn't know exactly how Skye felt about me but if I had to guess? I was a friend to her, nothing more.<p>

"… the friendship you guys share is… something else." She said, disrupting my thoughts. I didn't mind being just her friend. I would be the best damn friend she ever had.

"Anything for one of us." I announced.

Our classmates were true to their word. The incidents were never spoken of again. Skye roamed the halls with a smile on her face. Her eyes were bright and she didn't look homeless anymore. On Wednesday Skye didn't eat lunch with me like she always did. She had to rewrite a social test she had failed in her slump. As I left the classroom after second block a familiar voice grabbed my attention.

"Hey football head!" Helga said as she rushed up beside me and started walking with me. Helga never walked with just me. Her strange behavior was concerning me, but at least now I had an opportunity to bring it up.

"Hi, Helga." I replied.

"So," she said as we turned the corner, "I see things have been restored to their former glory. Your doing I presume?" She slapped my back. I winced.

"I'm not following, Helga." I honestly wasn't.

"I mean your main squeeze. Her… celestial light has been restored." I didn't understand Helga's enthusiasm for the girl she hates.

"Helga you've been acting strange." I observed. She stopped, causing me to stop too.

"What are you… getting at… football head?" She stammered. What was up with her?

"Well the entire time the girl you claim to hate was being tormented you didn't take part in any of the torture, you haven't been bombarding me with projectiles in class, and now you actually even seem sort of glad that everyone likes her again. Your mood goes up when I expect it to go down, and down when I expect it to go up. Are you okay?" I asked, legitimately concerned. Her face turned sour.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Arnaldo." She growled and stomped off, fists clenched. Well, I can't say I didn't try. We were friends and I knew that if she needed my help, she'd open up. Until then I'd just have to let her be.


	7. Skye's Masquerade

Chapter 7: Skye's Masquerade

I glanced at the clock. 7:48pm. Skye would be here soon. Against all my better judgment, we were attending Gerald's New Year's party tonight. I remembered our conversation yesterday.

_"Arnold, it will be fine." She assured me as we drove. I didn't believe her. "Unlike last time, we have a plan. And now I sort of know what I'm up against. Besides it's just down the street, it's not like we can't escape if necessary."_

_"I don't know, Skye. I mean parties are crazy, there's nothing you can see coming." She let out as exasperated sigh._

_"I won't leave your sight." She took her hands off the steering wheel and placed one in the air, and the other over her heart. I threw a fit. I hate driving with her; she was going to get us killed. She returned her hands to the steering wheel and laughed maniacally._

_"It's not my fault you trust me with your life." She joked. She was correct, that was my fault. "Anyway," she continued, turning down the radio, "Stinky is dating what's-her-name now-"_

_"Sasha." I informed her, for the ninetieth time. Skye rolled her eyes._

_"Yes. Her. And there isn't anyone else who likes me, so what have I got to be worried about?" My heart jumped at the words 'no one else'. I knew that wasn't true, but she didn't. "Unless you're worried about an unwanted encounter of our own?" She teased. I rolled my eyes._

_"This isn't about me, Skye." She laughed._

_"Good. It's decided then. Tomorrow," she turned up the radio again, "we party!"_

I looked at the clock again. Why was she picking me up? I was the man. She insulted my pride by picking me up. I grumbled to myself as I went downstairs to wait for her.

"Hey Shortman!" Grandpa said when he saw me.

"Hey Grandpa." I said half-heartedly.

"You excited for your little date?" He winked. I buried my face in my hands.

"It's not a date!" I yelled into them. Grandpa giggled. He was enjoying this too much.

"Well it should be, Shortman. Where's your nerve? Ask the girl out already!" He encouraged. I knew his intentions were good, but he didn't understand.

"I'm not ready." I mumbled and flopped down at the kitchen table. Grandpa's expression became more understanding.

"Gotcha. I won't say another word." He mimicked a zipper over his mouth. "Are you excited for the party anyway?" I shrugged.

"Not really. I'm worried. I don't think Skye really gets it yet."

"Well, you learn by doing, Shortman." Grandpa said as he got up. "Speaking of which, I've got a date with a checkerboard. I'm going to beat the Lorne Brown if it's the last thing I do!" He walked enthusiastically out of the kitchen. Skye's uncle Lorne and Grandpa had been in a heated checker battle since Christmas. Lorne bought it for Grandpa as a gift, they spent the entire day playing and Grandpa lost every time. Since then, he practiced every day in the hopes to one day be the champion. I smiled at the memory of our families coming together at Christmas. Skye and I spent the day watching checkers and putting hats on Ruti and Abner. I don't think I've ever seen Grandma take so many pictures. I had my favorite on my desk in my room. It was taken by the fireplace. Skye was sitting in front of it and smiling at her feet, and I was standing beside her, also looking at her feet. My grandma knit her socks for Christmas. We were just looking at them. Skye doesn't know it, but I like that picture because right at the top there's mistletoe above us. I was, of course, acutely aware of it. She couldn't be more oblivious to it, just looking at her crazy socks. Every time I look at it I'm happy just knowing that we're friends, despite whatever I may feel inside. There was a knock at the door and I was pulled back into the present.

I was a little caught off guard when I opened the door. Skye was there, smiling. My jaw practically hit the floor when I saw her. She looked beautiful. I wasn't used to seeing her with make-up and I'd never seen her wearing anything but jeans or sweatpants. She turned around and down the steps, expecting me to follow. I did, and I took the opportunity to check her out. She was wearing a black dress, it wasn't tight but it looked great on her. Her hair was pin straight and it flew freely when the breeze hit her. But the thing that really made the ensemble? On her feet was her same old green converse. I'd never seen her without them. I doubted I ever would.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Arnold asked as we walked up Gerald's sidewalk. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. The sound of music and laughter filled our ears. I stepped in, in front of Arnold and he shut the door behind us.<p>

"Want to find Gerald?" I asked, turning around. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him through the hall and into the kitchen, looking around for Gerald and Phoebe. They were in the kitchen as I expected. I released Arnold's hand and walked towards them. Phoebe noticed me first.

"Skye you look amazing!" She shrieked. Gerald noticed me after. He whistled.

"Lookin' good, Celesticles." He said. I blushed. "I think you just might be the second prettiest girl here." He tightened his grip on Phoebe's waist. She giggled. They were so cute.

"Thanks guys." I said. I was flattered, I really had tried to look my best tonight. Unfortunately, the boy I wanted to notice hadn't said a thing. I turned to Arnold and waited, hoping he might say something now. He smiled awkwardly.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. I sighed in defeat.

"Mingle I guess."

We wandered the party together, jumping between groups of friends. The whistles and comments continued throughout the evening, and I was grateful, but disappointed. Not a single word from Arnold. I knew I shouldn't be trying to impress him. We were friends. He had a romantic past he can't talk about. I had no romantic past at all. I had realized my feelings around Thanksgiving. Uncle L. and I spent Thanksgiving with Arnold's family and the boarders. Arnold's eccentric Grandma confuses Thanksgiving with the fourth of July, so I had a neat little history lesson and afterwards there were fireworks on the roof. As I stood beneath the flashing sparks with Arnold I asked him what he was thankful for.

_"My grandparents, my friends, a roof over my head. All that jazz." He answered. I nodded._

_"Good answer." I replied. Still looking up. Suddenly I felt his eyes on me. I didn't turn though, the fireworks were too beautiful._

_"And you." He whispered._

I barely heard it, and to this day I don't think he knows I did. Those words stuck with me, though. So much so that I found myself smiling at nothing when I thought of Arnold, getting shivers when he wrote on my hand in class, and hoping it was him every time my phone went off. All this stupid cat and mouse stuff was foreign to me, but I wanted Arnold to see me in a different light. I thought maybe this Barbie getup would do the trick. I guess I was wrong. By 11:30 I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to fake a smile anymore. Arnold and I were talking to Rhonda and her H.S. 119 man candy. His eyes were a little too friendly for my liking.

"I have to pee." I suddenly blurted out. Causing everyone to look at me. I faked a smile. Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in confusion.

"Well we'll be here?" Arnold said. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He was confused by my outburst, but I didn't care. We could pick up where we left off tomorrow. As just friends. For tonight, I was a woman scorned.

"Super." I said and practically stomped away. I didn't actually have to pee, so I walked upstairs to the roof. As I stood up there, I was cold and mad. I looked out onto the snow covered city and remembered the prairies in the winter back in Alberta. I looked at my phone. Twenty nine minutes had passed as I stood there. One more minute and everyone below me would be ringing in the New Year with a drunken countdown. I jumped when I heard the door open behind me, the sound of excited voices swirled around my head.

"Skye?" It was Arnold. I looked at him, then turned away.

"Hello friend." I seethed. I knew I wasn't being fair to him. He shut the door and rushed over to me, removing his jacket.

"It's freezing out here! What are you doing?" He draped his jacket around my shoulders and put his arms around me. I sighed.

"Ringing in the new year. What are you doing out here?" I stared straight ahead.

"I was worried about you. I've been looking all over the place. Why did you come up here without telling anyone? We agreed that you wouldn't leave my sight." He scolded me softly. I shrugged.

"I guess I just got sick of the charade." I answered honestly. He turned me around and kept his arms around me.

"Are you saying that you're not having fun? You should have told me we could have left an hour ago." I looked down.

"No sense in ruining your night." His expression softened and he smiled.

"My night was ruined the moment you left my sight." I groaned.

"Don't say that." I pleaded. I didn't need him putting thoughts of hope into my head. I understood what we were.

"It's true. But I mean," he cleared his throat, "can you blame me for wanting to keep seeing the prettiest girl at the party?" My head snapped up. What did he just say? He smiled at me with half-lidded eyes. "Not the second. You look amazing." I heard the countdown begin downstairs. 10…9…8…7…6…

"Thanks Arnold." 3…2…1. I kissed his cheek. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Skye." He kissed my lips.


	8. It Finally Happened

Chapter 8: It Finally Happened

The Monday after Christmas Break was a gong show. No one knew what had happened on the roof at Gerald's party. Namely, the steamy make out session between me and my girlfriend, Skye Chatt. After we left the party I walked Skye home, my hand in hers. Outside her door, I asked her out like a proper gentleman. With her signature smile on her face, she agreed. Today, we walked to our lunch table hand in hand, no words were necessary.

"Oh. My. God. It finally happened!" Rhonda shot up and ran over to gather us into a hug.

"Called it." Gerald announced. Phoebe laughed.

"So did everyone else, Gerald." I guess this is what people talked about when Skye and I weren't around. Rhonda released us and we all went to the table to sit down.

"So." Rhonda leaned in on her elbows. "How did it happen?" All eyes were on us. I looked at Skye.

"Well," she looked back at Rhonda, "at Gerald's party. I guess. After the countdown." She bit her lip. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"But we didn't see you anywhere during the countdown." Phoebe said.

"We were on the roof." Skye admitted.

"Well what happened?" Rhonda pried. Skye looked at me. I took over.

"When I went looking for her I found her up there and, I don't know, something about the way the moon was shining off her hair just triggered something. We kissed and then I asked her out." I explained, blushing.

"That's so romantic." Sheena said. The other girls cooed in agreement. The guys gave me thumbs up.

"Crimeny!" I heard from behind us. I turned around. Helga was just going around the corner. I turned to Skye.

"I'll be right back." She nodded and smiled. I knew she understood. "Helga!" I called as I got up. When I caught up to her she turned around and glared at me.

"What do you want Arnaldo?" She hissed. I got defensive.

"Maybe to know what that was all about?" She scoffed and kept walking. I grabbed her shoulder and jumped in front of her. She shoved me forcefully away from her.

"It's a free country hair boy. You're lovey dovey crap makes me want to barf." I threw my hands up.

"Why do you even care Helga? I know you don't like Skye, but as my friend you could at least attempt to be happy for me." Her face got even angrier.

"Maybe I'm not happy, football head." I recognized the look she had. I'd seen it many times when we were kids. She was jealous. I let her go.

"I thought we were past this Helga." I turned and walked back to the table without looking back.

Helga's outburst had me baffled. Sure, when we were younger her jealousy made sense. Behind all her cruel jokes and bullying she liked me, deeply. After I started dating Lila it got even worse. But we'd worked it out years ago, and she assured me her feelings were gone and that we were just friends. I didn't understand. Why would she tell me they were if they weren't? And if they were, why was she acting this way? All I knew for sure was that I wasn't going to let Helga ruin my happiness. I was with Skye now, and there was nowhere else I wanted to be, and no one else I wanted to be with.


	9. I Love You

Chapter 9: I Love You

My nineteenth birthday was three days away. It was on a Saturday this year so Arnold asked if he could have me for the day.

"_I want to make it special." He said. I wasn't big on birthdays, but I knew that if Arnold planned it, it was going to be a good one._

"_Okay, I'm all yours." I agreed._

It was 11:30. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take Ruti for a late night walk. As I was walking past Arnold's house I saw something I didn't expect. Helga. She was in the alleyway clutching something and talking to herself. Because I was legitimately afraid of her, I didn't walk right up to her. Instead, I stood at the end of the alley and said,

"Hey there Helga! Couldn't sleep either?" She shrieked like a tickled baby and whipped around. I prepared myself to flee.

"Shut up or I swear I will strangle you with your own tongue." She yelled. She was being really loud. I hoped she hadn't woken anyone up.

"Helga it's not that I don't believe you, but it's late, please stop screaming. I was just saying hello." I said, calmly. She threw her hand over her mouth and looked up. Arnold's light had come on. I saw his silhouette before he opened the window and looked out.

"Is someone out there?" He said sleepily. I looked at Helga, she looked horrified. I smiled.

"Hi, Arnold." I said. He squinted at the darkness.

"Skye? What are you doing?"

"I was just walking, I can't sleep. Then there was this woman and Ruti sort of got a little too excited. She screamed and ran off. Sorry to wake you." I saw him rub his eyes.

"Oh. That's funny. Want to come up?" I looked at Helga again. She just stared at me.

"No you need your sleep. I'm going to take Ruti home; I'll see you tomorrow though. Goodnight handsome."

"Goodnight gorgeous." He shut his window and I saw the light go out. I turned and started walking.

"Wait!" I heard quietly from behind me. I stopped. Helga came out of the alley and stopped in front of me. She rubbed her neck.

"Thank you." She said. I cocked my head.

"For what?" She shrugged.

"For lying. For not asking what I was doing." She stuttered. I smiled.

"I like you Helga; if you ever bothered to give me a chance you'd know that I mean you no harm." She was finished playing nice.

"Look Red, here's what's up. If you tell anyone, especially Arnold, what happened tonight, I will make your life a living hell. Got it, bucko?" She shook her fist at me. I laughed a little.

"I've lived through hell, Helga. And I came out okay." I turned and continued on home. I was beginning to understand Helga. I think she liked Arnold, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

* * *

><p>I picked up the phone and dialed Skye's number. I hoped her phone was near her.<p>

"Hello?" Her groggy voice answered.

"Happy birthday my Celestial sky." I said. I heard rustling on the other end.

"Thanks. What's it like dating an older woman?" I laughed.

"It's like waking up every day and winning the lottery."

"You're cute." I heard her yawn. "Arnold it's so early." She complained.

"Too bad. You're mine today, you're lucky I let you sleep this late. I'm picking you up in half an hour."

"Yes sir. Do I have to shower?" I thought for a second.

"Yes." I answered. She groaned loudly and hung up on me. I wrote her a text.

'_I can't wait to see you.'_I sent it. It was 8:00am.

Skye opened the door with a toothbrush in her mouth. She left the door open and wandered back upstairs without greeting me to finished brushing her teeth. Ruti sauntered in from the kitchen. It must have been too early for him. I kneeled down and scratched his ears. Skye appeared at the top of the stairs in jeans and a tank top. I looked up at her, taken aback by how beautiful she was, as always. She walked down and plopped herself on the floor beside me to put her shoes on.

"So," she said, "will I be needing the keys?" I blushed.

"As much as I'd like to be the one driving you around today, yes." She finished putting on her shoe and got up.

"But you know how much I love watching you squirm in the passenger seat." She turned and grabbed the keys off the table. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Almost." I put my hands around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her. Her hands snaked around my shoulders. I'll never get over how great it is to be able to do that. Our lips parted and I looked at her. "Happy Birthday my angel."

I started the day by taking her to the aquarium. We walked along and tried to mimic all the fish faces we saw. It was her idea. After a couple of hours we decided to make our way to the next destination. A picnic in the park, complete with all her favorite foods. Nutella sandwiches, goldfish crackers, Dr. Pepper, and buffalo chicken bites.

"Arnold I can't believe you actually know all my favorite foods you goof." She said when I unpacked the basket.

"We've been dating for 5 months, Skye. I don't think there's much I don't know about you." She laughed.

"I bet I could stump you." She teased.

"Is that a challenge?" She squinted at me.

"Favorite color." She demanded.

"Green."

"Favorite animal."

"Giraffe."

"Middle name."

"Christina."

"Favorite book."

"The Outsiders." She looked down in defeat. I shot up my arms victoriously. "I told you, I know almost everything about you." I looked at her. She didn't look back up. She looked sad.

"Almost." She said softly. I understood. Instinctively I reached for her hand.

"You know I'm always here to listen. You can tell me when you're ready. If you're never ready, you never have to tell." Her eyes finally met mine. She cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. I pulled her towards me and she leaned against my chest, my arm was around her and she linked her fingers with mine. We sat like that in the grass and talked.

"So where are we off to next?" She said, popping a goldfish cracker into her mouth every few seconds.

"I don't have any more plans until tonight, so now we do whatever you want." I said. She hummed contently.

"Let's watch a movie at my house." She sat up. I stood up and reached for her hand, helping her up.

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep against Arnold during the movie. He got me up too early this morning, and I was so excited last night I couldn't fall asleep. He let me sleep without waking me for a few hours. What a guy. I awoke to him kissing my shoulder and whispering. I sighed happily.<p>

"What are you saying?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Wake up my Celestial light. It's time." He said. I opened my eyes.

"Time?" I asked. What time was it?

"You'll see." Arnold pulled me up off the couch and I rubbed my eyes. He took me to Gerald's house. I was confused.

"What are we doing here? It's not a party, is it?" I wasn't in the mood to party. I had liked how the day was going so far. Arnold shook his head. There were no lights on inside, Arnold lifted up the corner of the doormat to reveal a key.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He put his finger to my mouth.

"They're out of town, and yes I have permission." He turned and unlocked the door. I looked around and wondered what was going on. Arnold reached back for my hand, I took his. He led me through the house and up the stairs to the roof. Before he opened the door he turned to me.

"Close your eyes." He said, smiling. I complied. I heard the door open and he led me around slowly before stopping. "Open them." When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of a table with two chairs. On the table sat a small green cake. In front of the cake was a little black box. Two candles sat freshly lit in front of two empty plates. I turned to Arnold. He just smiled at me. "Cake and presents." He said.

After we ate the cake Arnold's grandma had made for me, Arnold picked up the box beside the cake and passed it to me.

"Happy birthday." He said. I took the box. My heart was beating like a drum and I was almost too nervous to even open it. He stared, waiting for me open it. I swallowed and lifted the lid. Inside the box sat a ring. A silver ring with an emerald, my birthstone, in the middle. I looked up at him.

"Arnold this isn't real, is it?" He nodded. I could feel tears coming. "Why?" I choked out, trying not to cry. Arnold got up and walked over to me. He took the box and placed it on the table, taking the ring out. He grabbed my hand and led me to the edge of the roof where we had our first kiss. When we stopped he faced me, looking down to put the ring on my hand. When it was on he leaned down, kissed my hand and turned it over. With his other hand he spelled out three words on my palm.

_I LOVE YOU._


	10. Introducing Helga

Chapter 10: Introducing Helga

To say I was afraid of love would be an understatement. I experienced love for the first time when I was very young, and it didn't end well. I'd seen the football headed love god escape my grasp so many times, and every time I died a little inside.

"Oh Arnold, flaxen haired angel. Why can't you see we're destined to be together?" I asked the golden locket I clutched. Caged inside the heart shaped borders was Arnold's tenth grade school picture, looking into my soul with a half-lidded smile. I lay on my back held it to my heart. "For so many years I've been obsessed, and without fail you always break my heart. I know you don't mean to my sweet, and I know I deserve it for all the years I personally abused you." I rolled over onto my stomach. A tear forming in the corner of my eye. "But we were so close." I whispered.

"Olga!" Big Bob yelled as he banged on my bedroom door. I cringed, tucking the locket back into my shirt.

"It's Helga, _Dad_!" I corrected him, in vain. I'd been called my older sister's name as long as I could remember.

"Yea, yea." He muttered. "Phone for you." It was Phoebe. Calling about Social class I have no doubt. I reached over and picked up the phone.

"I got it!" I yelled down to Bob. I heard a grumble and a click. "Hey Phoebs."

"Hello Helga. How are you?" She asked innocently. I waved her question off.

"Enough with the small talk, Phoebs. Get to the point." I waited.

"What are you going to do?" She asked after a moment. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Child's play Phoebs. I'm not scared of little Miss Perfect the second. "

"Helga we both know she isn't like Lila. She just wants to be friends with you." I sat up, angrily.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" I demanded. She was silent. "Look Phoebs I gotta go, I'll call you later." I hung up the phone. I didn't mean to be so harsh to Phoebe but I couldn't deal with her at that moment. I was worried enough as it was.

_"Skye, you'll be paired up with Helga for this project." Ms. Stiles, our social teacher announced from the front of the room. My heart dropped into my stomach. Skye turned to me with a smile and waved. I glared at her. The last person in the world I would want to be partnered with for the project on healthcare. I was prepared to sell my soul to be rid of her. She picked up her books and walked over to my desk._

_"Hi partner." She said. I cringed. She laughed a little and set her books down as I turned away from her. "You really despise me, don't you?"_

_"Yes. I really , REALLY despise you." I hissed through my teeth. She shook her head._

_"That's a shame. But you're going to lov_

_e this, Helga. I know why you despise me." I turned back to her and studied her face, for any sort of sign that she was lying. I saw none._

_"You have no idea, Miss Perfect." She put her hands on my desk and leaned towards me, I fought the urge to lean away. She had a look on her face like she was ready to destroy me._

_"You think I've stolen your man candy." She whispered. My eyes widened against my will. I said nothing, waiting for her next move. She took her hands off my desk and stood up straight again. "What do you say we work on this at my house tonight?" I could feel the eyes of the class on us. I leaned back in my chair. If she wanted a battle of wills, she was going to get one. I, Helga G. Pataki, was not backing down._

_"Mine. 6:30. Be there or be square." I said. She smiled._

_"I'll be there." The bell rang. "See you tonight, partner!" She chirped. I hated her._

Skye would be here soon. My social books were on my desk, waiting. I had a plan. I wasn't going to let Skye get a word in that wasn't about the project. If it came down to it I would even be nice to her, if that's really all she wanted maybe she wouldn't bring up what she saw in the alley last week. I hated being weak, but Arnold was hers, and as much as I hated her I didn't really want to ruin what they had. I don't know why, and Arnold doesn't know it, but all I really want is for him to be happy.

* * *

><p><em>"See you tonight, partner!" I yelled behind me. I knew I had Helga right where I wanted her. I met Arnold at the door, he kissed my cheek and we started walking to lunch.<em>

_"That looked intense." He said._

_"The winds of change are approaching, Arnold." I said. "Helga will be my friend yet, you'll see." Arnold's hand began pulling mine towards the wall of the hallway. He leaned against it and put his hands around my waist._

_"I'll never understand why you care so much about Helga liking you," he smiled, "but it's just another thing I love about you." I blushed._

_"I used to be her, Arnold. Helga hates herself. I want her to be happy." Arnold kissed me._

_"You really are the greatest thing to happen to this city in a long time." I caught myself blushing, and it became worse when I tried to stop._

_"Thanks. This city is the best thing to happen to me since…." I trailed off. He lifted up my chin._

_"I know." He said._

I showed up at Helga's at 6:15. I was excited to work things out with her, so I couldn't wait until 6:30. I knocked on the door. Inside I heard voices arguing about who was going to answer the door. After an exasperated sigh a large man appeared before me. He had grey hair and a unibrow. Across his shirt were the words "Big Bob's Beepers."

"Olga's in her room." He mumbled as he left me standing there. Olga? I walked in and shut the door. Upstairs, I found Helga sitting on the floor writing vigorously in a little pink book. She looked up and shut the cover when I walked into her room.

"Showed up," she said, "I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be," I said, "I want to talk." She stood up and walked away.

"That makes one of us, Red." I sighed in defeat and joined her by her desk. We worked on the project for a good half an hour, without any talk of feelings or working our squabbles out.

"I gotta use the can." She said suddenly. Attractive. I looked up from my textbook. She was already walking out the door. I put my textbook down and stretched out my wrists. They were cramped from writing. My attention soon fell on the little pink book Helga had left sitting in the corner of her desk. I knew it was wrong to read other peoples' diaries, but the curiosity got the better of me. I flipped open the front cover to reveal a poem. It was about Arnold. I continued flipping. Page after page about Arnold. His hair, his smell, his smile. She left nothing out. Admittedly, I was feeling a little defensive, Arnold was my boyfriend. But this level of obsession was more than jealousy. It was something much deeper.

"Bravo," I heard from the door, "you know my secret." Helga was standing there, expressionless. I closed the book and put it back down.

"Helga I want to talk about this." I said. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Stay away from your boyfriend. Got it." She said, looking down. I got up and joined her on the bed. She tensed up.

"No, that's not it. Helga, what is this? That book is full. It goes back long before Arnold and I started dating. Even before I moved here. Why didn't you tell him you felt this way before?" She scoffed.

"You don't know the back story."

"No," I admitted, "but I'd like to if you're willing to share." She looked up at me. I kindly smiled at her. I think she understood that I wasn't angry with her. I just wanted to understand. Did I interrupt something? Did I take the boy who was rightfully hers? She sighed long and hard. I waited patiently.

"I've loved Arnold forever. Since my first day of preschool I've been hopelessly obsessed. He was the only person in the world who noticed me. He was nice to me. But due to multiple factors, I became an angry bully. To protect myself, I guess. In the fourth grade, Lila Sawyer came to our class. It didn't take Arnold long to fall for her. She really was perfect, I even liked her. She was pretty, nice, funny. Everything I wasn't. All year Arnold tried, and Lila only liked him. Never 'liked him, liked him.'" Helga made air quotes. "The summer after fourth grade Lila went back to the country to spend her summer there. That was the summer our neighborhood almost got torn down. While helping him save the neighborhood, I told him my real feelings. After everything was said and done, we agreed to pretend it never happened. I assumed because he didn't feel the same way about me. Lila came back different in fifth grade. She was shallow and vain. At first it seemed like Arnold had gotten over her and at one point I even thought he liked me back."

"Why?" I asked.

"We were walking together after school one day and he told me he'd liked seeing that side of me. He kissed me on the cheek at the door. Lila somehow found out and the next day she told Arnold she liked him, liked him. That was all that ever came of us. I was destroyed. They dated until the ninth grade. We didn't speak the entire time they were dating. After she left, we talked about what had happened between us. I could see how much pain he was in, and in an attempt to lessen it I assured him I didn't have those feelings anymore. We agreed to be friends." Helga explained. She had tears in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder. Had Arnold really done this to her?

"It sounds like he hurt you as much as he got hurt himself." I said, more to myself than her. Helga shook her head.

"No. Lila ripped Arnold's heart out and used it as a stress ball. The entire four years that they were together she had a long distance boyfriend. When she moved away to start modeling, she didn't even tell Arnold in person. She left him a voicemail saying she wouldn't be needing him anymore and that she only wanted him so no one else could have him. It crushed him. Arnold loved her so much. He hadn't liked another girl since, until you. And he would shut down every time anyone said her name." She finished. I couldn't say anything. I thought about everything Helga had said. I'd never imagined Arnold could be capable of something so cruel. It would be one thing if he was still unaware of Helga's feelings, but he knew full well that he was the world to her. And he still left her behind. True, I didn't understand how much he felt for Lila, but it must have been something crippling to be able to make him be so heartless.

"Then why do you say it around him?" I asked. Helga shrugged.

"My own bitter revenge for what he did to me." I understood. I pulled Helga in for a hug. I couldn't help but think that so much pain was caused just by Arnold and Helga not being together. Maybe it was a sign that they were meant for each other in some weird undeniable way. The thought was making me uncomfortable. I loved Arnold, why was I thinking about him being with another girl?

"Helga, there's a lot of things I don't understand. I'm sorry this happened to you. I don't really know what it's like to love someone and have them turn their back on you, but I do know what it's like to love someone and lose them. Which I guess is the closest thing. That kind of emptiness, it just makes you mad. I understand that letting people in can be difficult, and it makes you cold and sometimes mean. You're beautiful Helga, you really are. Don't ever think that you're not, and I read your poems you have so much passion and talent. I know you are who you are but I know that you are capable of being a loving, kind person. I like who you are, even when you're being your worst. I know Arnold does too. Even if it's not romantically." Helga turned to me.

"Thanks, Red. No one has ever put it that way before." I smiled. She looked at me. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I nodded.

"Anything."

"Who did you lose?" I sighed. I didn't want people to know about my past, but I held Helga's biggest secret. It was only fair that I showed her I trusted her.

"My family. The man I live with isn't my father like everyone thinks he is. He's my Uncle. I lost my family when I was ten. They died." Her face fell.

"That's terrible." I nodded.

"It is. But sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing that can be done about it." I got up and walked back over to the desk. I didn't want to depress Helga, or myself, any further. "Anyways, we've got a project to do." Helga nodded, wiped her eyes and joined me.

I decided to leave Helga's at 9.

"It's late," I said, "I should head out." Helga looked at the clock and frowned. We had been getting along really well for the past few hours. I think she was starting to like me.

"Yea I guess it is." She stood up and stretched. "Hey Skye?" I stood up and looked at her. She rubbed her arm and looked away.

"Thank you for not giving up on me. I hope you understand that I'm glad Arnold is happy with you. Friends?" She outstretched her arm. I shook her hand.

"I used to be even worse than you. Believe me. I'm glad we made it to this point. Friends."


	11. Inner Turmoil

Chapter 11: Inner Turmoil

Skye had been acting weird today. It almost seemed like she was avoiding me. When I held her hand she barely held mine back, and when I tried to kiss her she turned away and said she hadn't brushed her teeth. I didn't question her, but I knew her better than that. She was so disgusted by the thought of not brushing her teeth in the mornings that she kept an extra one in my bathroom for when she spent the night at my house. She also spent most of social class and lunch period talking to Helga. I was glad they were finally friends, but I'd be gladder if she'd included me in their conversations. I was worried. Was she getting bored with me? Was there someone else? After Lila, I expected the worst. I just didn't want to risk pushing her away by asking her what was going on. Instead, I took a more subtle approach. Skye came over after school to work on our homework like she always did, but unlike other days, today she actually did her homework.

"I need a break." I said, putting my pencil down. I laid down on my back on the floor. She didn't even look up from her worksheet. "Come here." I said putting my arm out. She didn't come right away, but after a pause she complied and laid down beside me, resting her head on my chest. We laid there in awkward silence. "What are you thinking?" I asked. She tilted her head up to look at me.

"I'm hungry." She said and put her head back down. "What are you thinking?"

"That I love you." I answered honestly. Once again, she was silent. I thought about saying something else, but she spoke before I needed to.

* * *

><p>Today had been a strange day. I'd been up all last night thinking about Helga and Arnold. I knew it was years ago, but the thought of Arnold abandoning Helga the way he did made my stomach turn. When I got my usual wake up text from Arnold I realized I'd been thinking for hours. Despite my fatigue I got out of bed and got ready for school, mind still racing. Arnold arrived at 8:40, as usual. When he tried to kiss me I turned away. The thought of kissing him felt wrong. I couldn't pretend I wasn't having the thoughts about him that I was. I could see some concern in his eyes when I lied about having not brushed my teeth, but he didn't argue. I didn't realize until I saw Helga in second block that I was angry with Arnold. I'd gotten a brief glimpse of her home life, and it seemed less than appealing. Her father was a blow-hard, and I was pretty sure her mother was an alcoholic. All around the house I saw photographs and trophies. All the trophies bore the name 'Olga Pataki' and none of the pictures had Helga in them. If I didn't know better, I would never have guessed that she even lived there. I understood how growing up in a house like that would take its psychological toll on Helga. I knew her anger stemmed from being ignored by her family. After my family died I knew that feeling of loneliness, and I became angry, just like her. I couldn't look Arnold in the eye knowing that he had hushed out the only glimmer of light in her sad existence, even if he had gotten his comeuppance. I didn't want to confront Arnold about it until I knew exactly how I felt, so I played along in the little girlfriend role as best as I could throughout the day. Afterschool, I went to his house to do homework like every other day, if I hadn't he would have asked questions. I sat on his bedroom floor studying my work, thankful for the distraction from my inner turmoil.<p>

"Come here." I suddenly heard. Arnold was lying on his back gesturing me over to him. I didn't want to cuddle with him, but I put on my brave face and complied.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I looked up at him.

'_That you're a heartless asshole.'_

"I'm hungry." I lied. The silence that followed was awkward. I looked for a distraction. "What are you thinking?" I asked. His answer was less than ideal, but just hearing him say the words made my heart race. As I rested my head on his chest I listened to his heartbeat. I knew he wasn't lying, he really did love me. Maybe I was being too hard on him. I didn't really know the entire story. Maybe Helga's bullying was worse than I imagined, or maybe his feelings for Lila for stronger. Whatever the case may be, in my heart I knew that Arnold wasn't the kind of person to just blatantly abandon a friend. Most importantly, I knew that I loved him and the thought of being without him made my stomach turn. I wasn't going to lose him over something that happened before I'd even known him.

"I love you too." I sat up and bracing myself with my arms on either side of his head I leaned down to kiss him for the first time all day. It felt right.

* * *

><p>It seemed that whatever was wrong with Skye that day had passed. Before I knew it we were back to our old ways. I felt bad for all the horrible things I'd thought about her, but with my past, you can't be too careful. Over the next few weeks I saw Skye and Helga get closer, and with them I became closer also. I still had some time alone with Skye, but more often than not Helga would join us on our escapades. Amazingly, it didn't bother me. Skye seemed to bring out the best in Helga. I got to see a side of her I'd rarely seen before. I liked seeing it; presumably because it meant that she was actually happy. I'd rarely seen Helga truly happy, but when she was with us she must have been on cloud nine, because she was a whole different person. A person I really liked.<p>

On May long weekend Skye flew back home to Edmonton to visit her grandparents. I hadn't gone a whole day without seeing her the entire 6 months we'd been dating, so it was going to be a rough weekend for me. I went to the airport to say goodbye to her, worrying the entire time about her plane crashing or her deciding she missed home too much and never coming back. She laughed at me and told me not to worry, and to take good care of Rutiger. I was watching him while she was out of town.

"If you don't come back you'll never see him again." I threatened. She put her arms around my shoulders and pecked me on the lips.

"If I don't come back, I'll never see you again. Of course I'll be back. It'll be three days Arnold. That's it. I promise." She stroked my neck and it gave me goose bumps.

"Come on, Pickles. It's time to go." Her uncle was uncomfortable with our public display of affection. I understood. She was practically his daughter, after all. I planted one last kiss on her perfect lips before letting her go.

"I love you." She said as she walked away.

"I love you more." I yelled after her. Before I knew it she was out of sight. I missed her already.

As I waited at the bus stop a familiar green hummer pulled up in front of me. The windows descended revealing a smiling Helga.

"Hop in, football head." I wasn't sure why she was there, but I accepted the ride.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I asked as I fastened my seatbelt.

"I figured you'd be here to bid your girlfriend goodbye, so I thought I'd give you a ride home instead of letting you take the bus." That was surprisingly nice of her.

"That's thoughtful of you, thanks." I said again. She shrugged.

"No problem. So what are your plans for your Skye deprived weekend." I shrugged.

"I haven't made any, I guess." I answered. She smiled.

"Well I guess that means you're free. There's a bonfire at Rhonda's tonight. Want to go?" She looked at me hopefully. I didn't see the harm, and I could use the distraction.

"Sure." I said.

"Great! Want to hang out until then?" I hadn't actually hung out with Helga alone in years. It felt weird to even be asked.

"I guess. What do you want to do?" She thought for a moment.

"Ice cream at Slaussens?"

"Sounds good to me."


	12. Outer Turmoil

Chapter 12: Outer Turmoil

Some things can't be explained. This past weekend, would be one of those things. Rhonda's bonfire turned into a party. And by party, I mean everyone got drunk, went inside and found a place to make out. Everyone except, of course, me and Arnold. As the seats around us emptied we sat and talked. It was bizarre how Skye had rekindled our weird mess of a friendship. We could sit and talk as though we didn't have any ugly history behind us, and it wouldn't ever get awkward. Hours could, and did, pass in the blink of an eye when we were just hanging out. I still had feelings for Arnold, but I had the willpower to keep them in check. The friendship we shared, and his relationship with Skye, was too important to risk. Or, so I thought.

I heard a tapping at my window on Sunday night, or it could have been Monday morning. It was too late to tell. At first, I was terrified. Creepy tapping at the window so late at night can be a little unnerving. Against my better judgment, I put down the book I was reading and crept over to the window. I could just barely make out Arnold's face in the darkness. I opened the window.

"Crimeny Arnold! Way to almost give me a heart attack. What in the heck are you doing?" I demanded.

"Trying not to wake up your parents, unlike you." He whispered. "Come out."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. He laughed.

"Maybe, are you coming out or not?" I thought.

"Yea, yea. Move over." Arnold slid over, making room for me to climb out onto the fire escape. Without a word he climbed down and waited on the sidewalk for me. I followed him. "Where are we going?" I demanded. He put a finger to his mouth and gestured for me to keep following him. I did. After what seemed like ages of walking we arrived at the park. What I saw was worth sneaking out for. A thousand fireflies were dancing, putting on a breathtaking light show before our eyes.

"Glad you came?" Arnold asked. I nodded.

"It's beautiful." We watched in silence for several minutes.

"I knew someone else had to see it." Arnold broke the silence. I looked at him.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You were just the first person who came to mind." He admitted. I blushed. I hoped it was too dark for him to see. He continued.

"As weird as it sounds, when stuff like this happens, I usually want to call you first." He said it so casually it seemed like it wasn't a romantic thing to say, but it was. And it sent my heart aflutter. I swallowed.

"Why?" As much as I hated it, I wanted to hear more.

"I guess I just don't know anyone else who would appreciate it like you would."

"What about Skye?" Arnold looked at me, then away.

"She would. Just, I don't think as much as you. She's not as much of a… romantic… as you are." He was pulling on my heartstrings. I wished he would stop, I wasn't supposed to feel this way. "Come on," he said finally, "we should get you to bed." I nodded.

When we reached my house I felt relieved. With Arnold gone I would be able to get a grip on myself. His kind words had awoken a beast in me, one I'd kept dormant since I'd become friends with Skye.

"Are you alright, Helga?" Arnold asked as we neared my house. I hadn't realized that I was being unusually quiet.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You've just been less than responsive." Arnold stated.

"Seriously I'm great. Things that beautiful just leave me sort of speechless." Arnold smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." We reached the fire escape. "Anyway, goodnight Helga."

"Goodnight." I said, eager to be alone with my thoughts. I reached up to grab the ladder and Arnold put his hands on my waist to lift me up. The touch sent shivers up my spine. Just when I thought I was out of the water I slipped on the second rung of the ladder causing me to lose my grip and fall, right onto Arnold. We both hit the ground hard, my body on top of his.

"Jesus!" He yelled. "Helga, are you okay?" I was a little dizzy from the shock, but I suddenly became acutely aware of exactly how close our faces were. I pushed myself off of him in a panic. I had to get away.

"I'm fine football head." I stammered. Unfortunately getting up so fast made my head spin and I ended up falling into the wall, bracing myself with my shoulder. Arnold shot up and came to my side. He held my shoulders as he stared me with worry. In my disoriented state I just stared back, letting all my fantasies play out in my head. His face got closer to mine and I snapped out of my daze. "You have to go." I said, erecting myself. His expression changed to confusion.

"Why?" He asked. I pushed his arms off my shoulders.

"You just do. Now." I grabbed the ladder.

"Let me help you." He put his hands on my waist. I pushed them away.

"No. Please go." I almost begged. He shook his head.

"Helga I don't understand, I just want to make sure you're okay. Did you hit your head?" I began to get angry.

"No. But if you don't turn around and go home now things aren't going to be okay." Arnold grabbed my arms.

"Helga what are you talking about?" I tried to look away. He was almost yelling at me.

"Just go before I do something stupid."

"Like what?" Arnold was really concerned. I couldn't help but fail to keep my urges at bay. My heart screamed yes, and my head screamed no. My heart won, like it always had. I closed the distance between us and our lips made contact. I didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but the kiss lasted for about five seconds before he jumped back, staring at me, eyes wide.

"Like that." I turned and pulled myself up the ladder, without a single word. When I climbed in my window and looked down, Arnold was gone.

Some things just can't be explained.

* * *

><p>Picking up Skye at the airport on Monday night was one of the hardest moments of my life. Looking at her smiling face made my heart ache. Three days without her and my life was turned upside down. No matter how I played it out in my head it always ended the same way. I couldn't wrap my mind around last night. Why had I wanted to show Helga the fireflies? Was it because Skye wasn't there? Would I have gone to her even if Skye was? Why had Helga kissed me? And the most foremost thought in my mind, why had I kissed her back? Helga initiated the kiss, we both knew that, but no matter how much I tried to lie to myself, the fact was I kissed her back. And for a split second, it felt right. Like some cosmic force had willed it to be. All I knew for sure was that I couldn't tell Skye. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Helga, on the other hand, I didn't know about. All I could do was hope that she wouldn't tell.<p>

"I missed you!" Skye said, running up to hug me. I welcomed her with open arms.

"I missed you too." I held her tighter than I ever had before. Her uncle wasn't far behind her.

"Get a room you two." He teased. Skye pulled away from me, blushing. I took her bags and we started walking.

"So how was your weekend?" Skye asked.

"And more importantly, how is my boy?" Her uncle added. I was thankful for his question. It gave me the opportunity to avoid Skye's.

"Good." I said. They both accepted that as an answer. I survived the drive home due to Skye's stories. She talked, I listened. Sort of. Skye's uncle decided to go to my house first to drop me off, and pick up Rutiger. Skye and I waited outside while he went inside.

"Don't you want to hang out?" Skye said with a frown.

"I do," I lied, "but it's already ten. We both need our sleep." She shrugged.

"I guess. I missed you though." She took my hand. "So, do you just want to see each other tomorrow?" I could tell she was disappointed, and I hated being the cause, but I needed some time to compose myself.

"Bright and early." I promised. She sighed. Her uncle came out of my house, dog in tow.

"Goodnight then. I love you." She kissed my cheek. I let go of her hand.

"I love you too." I watched her climb into the passenger seat of the car before disappearing down the street.

* * *

><p>As much as I missed my grandparents back home, the entire time I was there all I wanted to do was see Arnold. I guess he didn't share my sentiment. He was so eager to be away from me again after I was back. If that wasn't bad enough, Helga wasn't returning my texts or speaking to me. It was like I was the new kid all over again. By the end of first block the next day I was pissed. He hadn't said a single word to me all class, and when I passed him a note he read it but didn't pass me one back. I know that sounds childish, but it had become so normal that it ate at me. After class I finally confronted him. Everything was downhill from there.<p>

"Arnold we need to talk." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Oh god." Arnold said, putting his fingers to his temples.

"Why are you being so distant? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No." He snapped. He'd never snapped at me before, I was a little nervous.

"You're lying." I accused, releasing his hand. He shook his head.

"No. I'm just tired, that's all." I didn't believe him.

"You're lying." I repeated. "I've never seen you act this way even after being up all night. You're not talking to me; you're always in your own little world. I'm not an idiot, Arnold. If you have something to say, say it. Do you want to break up? Is that it?" His face dropped and he stared at me with terrified eyes. The thought of Arnold breaking up with me hurt more than anything. I'd already lost so many people I cared about. I didn't want it to be true, but that's how he was acting.

"No! I love you, I swear I do. I never want to lose you." Arnold hugged me. I was glad that he had said it, but I still wanted answers. I pulled away from him and stared directly into his eyes.

"What happened this weekend?" I demanded. Before Arnold could reply we were interrupted.

"ARNOLD!" Someone shrieked excitedly, and suddenly Arnold was caught in a vice grip from behind. I jumped back. Arnold was completely stunned, not in a surprised way, more like he shut down. He was making eye contact, but his eyes seemed to look right through me. The arms snaked away from Arnold's shoulders and a beautiful girl appeared from behind his back. She had long auburn hair, blue eyes, an adorable little nose, and freckles. Judging by the amount of cover-up caked on over them, I doubted she liked them very much. Her plump lips were glistening with lip gloss and her perfect teeth were pearl white. The clothes she wore looked like they were specifically made to fit her fabulous body. She even smelled good. Suddenly I wished I had worn jeans today instead of sweatpants. She casually walked in between us, back facing me. "Miss me?" She said. Arnold's expression hardened.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly. I took a few steps back and Arnold's eyes darted in my direction. His expression pleaded with me not to leave. I leaned against the wall and waited.

"Ouch. You aren't still mad, are you?" Really Arnold, it was years ago." The girl turned around and crossed her arms. I pressed harder into the wall and looked away.

"That's not an answer" I heard Arnold say. The girl rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose. She faced Arnold again. "I have to go to class." Arnold said. He looked at me and I took a step forward. The girl grabbed his arm, he jerked it away. "Don't, Lila." He snapped. I gasped. She was Lila Sawyer? She was beautiful. Much more beautiful than I'd ever imagined her. I understood Arnold's vicious behavior. Lila pulled her arm away and let out a long sigh.

"I'm just visiting for a few days, Arnold. I thought maybe we could catch up, but I guess you'd rather not see me. It's a shame we can't be adults about this." Lila turned around, facing me again. I couldn't look at her without feeling the jealousy rise inside me. The bell rang. He looked to me, I presumed for an escape.

"Arnold," I said. Lila stared daggers at me. "Look, I really have to get to class and so do you. Can you two talk later or something?"

"You can leave." Lila said. I smiled despite the fact that I wanted to bite her.

"I can't actually," I lied, "Arnold has my glasses in his locker and I see no point in going to class if I can't see. I dropped one of my contacts in Science this morning, I hate those stupid things." I laughed. She scowled at me; I could see Arnold's relief.

"She's right, Lila. It's not fair that I'm making her late. We'll talk tonight." Lila beamed. Why did he want to talk? I'd tell her to take a long walk off a short pier.

"Great! I'm staying with Rhonda so just phone her house when you want to talk?"

"Fine." Arnold deadpanned, he looked at me and I walked over to him. We walked away and to class in silence. Outside the door, Arnold stopped me. "Thank you for getting me out of that." He said. I nodded. I didn't want to talk about it. I was sick of talking and guessing. He could talk to me when he decided I was worthy again. We didn't speak again for the rest of the day. It was hard. After each class Arnold would rush out without a word. It was like we were strangers.

"What's wrong with Arnold?" Gerald asked when I met him after school.

"Why do you ask?"

"He told me her wanted to walk home alone today. He was acting like some sort of zombie." I frowned. As angry as I was with him, I hoped he was okay. I wished he would talk to me.

"Lila was here today. He's not speaking to me." I said without emotion.

"What?" Gerald almost yelled. I expected that sort of reaction.

"Yea, she sort of ambushed Arnold after first block. It was bad, I guess. I got him out of there as fast as I could but he agreed to talk to her tonight, for reasons obviously beyond my understanding." I was seething.

"Arnold my man, what have you gotten yourself into?" He muttered. We walked home together, but we didn't talk much. We were both too worried about tonight. After dropping Gerald off, I ran the rest of the way home. I was disappointed and angry to see that Arnold hadn't phoned.

* * *

><p>I was drowning again. The memory of Lila was pulling me under. I held her hand as I could, but no matter how hard Skye tried she couldn't keep me on that raft any longer. The phone rang and I opened my eyes. I'd been awake all night again last night; all I wanted to do was sleep. I hadn't thought of Lila in months. Why did she have to come back at the worst possible time? I sat up and looked at the clock. It was already 6. As much as I wanted to hide, I had to deal with this. No more running. I prayed it was Skye calling. She hadn't spoken with me since this morning. I'd never seen her so angry. I wanted so badly to tell her the truth, but I was too much of a coward to face losing her. And now, when I needed her most, she wouldn't even talk to me. It was Gerald who'd phoned. I guess Skye must have told him about Lila. I stood and stared at the phone for a few minutes, bracing myself to make the call. Finally, I picked it up and dialed Rhonda's number.<p>

"Hello?" I heard.

"Hi Rhonda, can I talk to Lila please?"

"One sec," I heard a door close, "Arnold are you sure that's wise?"

"No, but until I talk her she's not going to leave me alone. I have enough problems as it is." Rhonda gasped.

"Oh no! Trouble in paradise?" I groaned.

"Rhonda please? Just let me talk to Lila." She sighed.

"Okay, one moment please." I swallowed. My throat felt so dry.

"Arnold?" I hated memories.

"We're talking." I said. "Now what exactly do you want, Lila?"

"I don't want you to hate me anymore, Arnold. Can we talk in person?" I never wanted to see her again, but I knew it was the only way to get the monkey off my back.

"Fine. Where?" I asked.

"Can I just come over?" The first thing I thought of was Skye. How would she react if she knew I'd had Lila over? I had enough against me as it was.

"Fine." I said, against my better judgment.

"Great! I'll be there in half an hour. See you soon, Arnold." She said and hung up.

After thirty minutes of pacing and dread, the doorbell rang. I think my heart stopped. I listened to Grandma answer the door, not knowing how she'd react.

"Kimba's in his room, dear." I heard. The problem with having an eccentric grandmother was that she forgot who she was supposed to hate.

"Who's that Pookie?" Grandpa called.

"Kimba's little girlfriend." Grandma yelled back, I shuddered. Skye was my girlfriend. Not this manipulative, soul crushing harpy. I heard Lila's footsteps on the stairs, then a knock at the door.

"It's open." I said from my couch. This was it. The door opened and Lila was there, just like I knew she would be, but it wasn't Lila. Under all that make-up and extensions might have been a little bit of Lila, but the girl I fell in love with in fourth grade didn't come out to play anymore.

"Hi." She said, smiling.

"Hi."

"Can I sit?" She asked, looking around.

"Wherever you want." I shrugged. She walked over to my bed and sat down, crossing her tan legs and looking at me.

"How are you, Arnold?" I thought about her question.

_'Well I have this amazing girlfriend who won't speak to me, Helga is up to her old shenanigans and I'm falling for them, and I'm sitting in the same room as a girl who ripped my heart out and stepped on it. All things considered I'm not too pleased.'_

"Peachy." I lied.

"Good. I'm glad." She said, followed by an awkward silence.

"How are you, Lila?" I humored her. She perked up.

"I'm amazing, really. Couldn't be any better."

"Great." I deadpanned. She frowned. I had the feeling pleasantries were over.

"Look Arnold, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened between us. I could have handled everything so much better, but I was young and stupid. I wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry." Lila said. I looked into her eyes and I remembered how many of her lies I believed and how much of my life I've spent miserable because of her. "I can't ask you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I want you to be happy." I smiled.

"Fact is, Lila. I am happy. I wouldn't want anything in my life to change. I have great friends, a promising future ahead of me, and an amazing–," I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Shortman, is Skye staying for dinner?" Grandpa asked from the other side of the door. Lila's jaw clenched. I looked right at her.

"It's not Skye, Grandpa." I said, watching her reaction.

"But Gertie said-"

"It's Lila." There was silence.

"Oh. Is she staying?"

"No." I answered for her.

"Okay." Grandpa sounded relieved. "Dinner in 45." We heard him walk away and down the stairs. He probably went to ask Grandma why she would let Lila in. Lila's teeth were still clenched. I smiled.

"What's the matter, Lila?" Her jaw relaxed and she lowered her eyelids. I'd seen this face before, and it wasn't going to work this time.

"Nothing." She answered. Still locking her eyes with mine she stretched herself out on my bed on her side. I rolled my eyes.

"So Arnold, who's Skye?" She twirled her finger around my blanket.

"The amazing girlfriend I was just about to mention. You met her today, actually" I answered. Lila smirked.

"Ah. Her." She batted her eyelashes. I leaned forward in my seat.

"I know what you're doing, Lila. I'm not going to fall for it again. I was hopelessly in love with you then, you don't have that to your advantage anymore. I never thought I'd be able to love again after you, but now I know that, that isn't true. I already gave up Helga for you; do you honestly think I'd risk what I have with Skye for you?" Lila sat up and looked at me.

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold." She walked over to me and sat down, too close for comfort. "Do you honestly think it's a coincidence that the first girl you fall for after me happens to be the new girl, from a small town, who lives in my old house? She's basically a plainer version of me. You've still got feelings for me, Arnold. And I still have them for you, too." She leaned in and put her hand on my chest. My blood was boiling. How did she know all this stuff about Skye so soon? I shot up.

"Give it up, Lila. You had me once, and you lost me. Skye may be similar to who you were, but she's nothing like who you've become." I watched as Lila's expression contorted into anger. She stood up, her face no more than two inches from mine, and smirked.

"You think I'm jealous? Guess again. I really think it's kind of cute. You two are the perfect little orphan couple." She hissed. I took a step back. How did she know about Skye's family?

"Who told you that?" I demanded. She laughed cruelly and turned around. She left without another word. I stood in my room alone, blood boiling, hands shaking. I heard Grandpa call me from downstairs. I had to talk to Skye. I had to tell her everything. I called her but there was no answer, I left her a voicemail and waited.


	13. The Truth

Chapter 13: The Truth

After a couple of hours of sitting in my room angrily munching on toast and doing homework I decided I needed answers. If I couldn't get any out of Arnold, I was damn well going to get some out of Helga. It couldn't be a coincidence that she and Arnold both happened to start avoiding me at the same time. I grabbed the car keys off the table and walked out the door.

I was greeted at Helga's in the same manner I always was, the back of Big Bob's head walking away from the open door.

"Upstairs." He grumbled. I slipped off my shoes and went up to Helga's room. I knocked on the door. She didn't answer, I assumed she had her headphones in and knocked louder. Still no answer. I decided to just open the door and peek inside. The room was empty.

"Helga?" I called out. I heard some banging outside her window. She must have been on the fire escape. I ran over to the window and shoved it open. I saw her climbing down the ladder. "Helga, wait!" I shouted. She continued her hasty descent. If she wanted to play this game I wasn't going to let her win. I climbed out her window and slid down the first ladder. It wasn't easy without any shoes on. I heard her feet hit the ground below me. I looked down to her starting to run towards the park. By this point I was so furious the adrenaline was pumping through me, so I decided to just jump from the second balcony. Bad idea. I landed on my arm, injuring myself rather badly. Fighting back the urge to scream, I managed to get up and start running after her. "Helga I swear I'm going to punch you in the throat when I catch you." I yelled. It was a lie; my coordinated arm was in no condition to assault anyone. Despite my lack of footwear, I began gaining on Helga. I knew we looked ridiculous running down the street, but I didn't care. This was serious business. Suddenly Helga tripped. I caught up to her, panting like I just ran a marathon. She sat up and put her head on her knees. I sat down beside her, cradling my arm. "Helga, I think we need to talk."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. I didn't understand, why was she crying? Why was she apologizing?

"I don't know why you are. No one will tell me what the hell is going on. You and Arnold have both been acting so weird since—," suddenly it hit me. Her and Arnold. "Did something happen between you two this weekend?" Helga just kept crying. She didn't need to answer. I knew right then and there that all my fears of them being meant for each other were completely rational. I'd be lying if I said I was okay with it. It hurt like a million knives in my heart. I wanted to break down and cry, scream at Helga and push Arnold off a roof, but through all the hurt I knew nothing I could do would change a thing.

"I'm sorry." Helga repeated, lifting her head.

"You should be. You should be sorry you didn't tell me the moment I got back. I shouldn't have had to jump off a balcony and chase you down the street to find out. You're my best friend, and I understand that it wasn't that you were trying to steal my boyfriend. You guys have some weird unbreakable cosmic connection. I've been terrified of it since the moment we became friends, but I guess I was just too weak to overcome it." Helga's eyes darted to me and she grabbed my arm. "Ouch!" I yelled. She released my arm and put her hand on my knee.

"You can. You can overcome it, it was one kiss. And it was my fault. It wasn't Arnold I swear. He loves you." I looked away from her. They kissed. The words hit me like a brick.

"Helga, I was gone for three days. What if I go away again? I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you two alone. I'd be in constant fear of something happening that will lead to the inevitable." I could feel tears coming. Helga touched my shoulder.

"Inevitable?" She asked. I nodded.

"I think it's over between me and Arnold. It's not so much what he did, but the fact that he didn't tell me. Instead he just put distance between us, and now with this whole Lila thing. It's too much. Besides, school is ending, I guess I've never considered it but I'd be fooling myself if I believed we'd be together forever. I think staying in one place is a mistake. I need to wander." Helga just stared me.

"You want to leave Hillwood?" She asked. I looked at her puffy face and wet cheeks. A tear escaped my eye and ran down to my chin.

"I guess I do. I thought I liked the idea of being rooted. It turns out I'm terrified of being tied down." Helga was silent for a long time. I looked down at my arm, the bruises were showing already. Suddenly Helga stood up. I looked up at her. She was glaring at me.

"All you do is run. You think you're being tied down? This is how most people live all their lives. You're afraid, so you run. Not everyone can just do that, Skye. Man up. The people in this town care about you. No one wants to see you go. You obviously don't see it that way. All you see is your escape, and not what you're leaving behind." She paused. "And to be honest, I hate you for that." I was speechless. I sat there dumbfounded and stared at Helga. She turned to walk away.

"Good riddance." She said, and just like that she was gone, leaving me sitting on the sidewalk cradling my possibly broken arm, all the words I wanted to say clumping together and leaving a lump in my throat.

Eventually I got up, brushed myself off and walked home. My shoes were at Helga's but I couldn't go get them. I knew I should probably go to the hospital, but that could wait. I walked in the door and looked at the phone. I saw the answering machine blinking. Immediately I wanted it to be from Arnold, but that feeling was quickly overpowered by a wave of dread. I pushed the play button.

"_Hey Skye, it's Arnold. I'm sorry about today. I really need to talk to you; I'll be on the roof all night. You know how to get up there. I don't care when you get this I need to see you. I love you."_

As complicated as everything was, Arnold was still my best friend and he sounded like he really needed me. I decided it was time to face the music. Before I left I made a sling for my arm and threw a coat on over my shoulders to try and cover it up. I wouldn't have been able to tie my converse, so I grabbed a pair of flats from the closet I hadn't worn since I moved here.

Climbing a fire escape with one arm is no easy task, it took me about three times as long as it normally would have, but eventually I was standing across the roof from the back of Arnold's head. He was in his lawn chair looking out onto the city. I wondered what he was thinking about.

_Helga._

Shut up, brain. I took a few steps forward and drew in a long breath.

"Hi." I said. He turned around.

"Skye." He stood up and walked over to me, arms outstretched.

"Don't, please." I said backing away. He lowered his arms and looked at me with sadness. I still wanted to give him the chance to tell me what happened with Helga on his own. It had only been one day. Maybe there was still a chance. "I hurt my arm, I can't hug." I said, half smiling. Arnold looked down at my arm, which I had cradled under the coat.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, closing most of the distance between us. I looked at him. He was truly concerned.

"It was an accident, I'll explain later. I'm here for you right now. Please tell me what's going on." I looked into his green eyes, and he looked back into mine. He put his arm around me and led me to the chairs. He took his seat across from me after sitting me down.

"Lila came over tonight." He started. Immediately I thought he was going to tell me he had cheated on me again. I nodded as I felt a lump rise in my throat. "I didn't want her to, but I just wanted her to be out of my life as soon as possible, no excuses. And she is, Skye. She's out of my life forever; I made it clear I never want to see her again. I told her how happy I was with you. And I wasn't lying." He reached his hand out to me. I looked at it, then up at him.

"Is that all you want to say?" I asked seriously. He shook his head.

"There is something else." I took his hand. This was it.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to hurt Skye. I looked at her, and felt her hand in mine. No matter how I played out the next few minutes, every scenario ended the same way. She would walk away from me and never look back. I took a deep breath.<p>

"While you were away this past weekend visiting your family, I spent some time alone with Helga. She picked me up from the airport and we went to a bonfire at Rhonda's house." I studied Skye's face, waiting for something. Nothing came, she just looked at me. "It was fun; I wish you could have come." Her expression began changing, her mouth began to quiver and I could see her eyes shine with wetness. Her grip tightened on my hand.

"And?" She asked. I could tell she was holding back from crying. I hated myself for being the reason.

"On Sunday night, I was walking by the park and saw the fireflies and I wanted someone else to see it. So I went to Helga's and asked her to come. When I walked her home she fell off her fire escape and I don't know what happened, but out of nowhere she kissed me. I think she hit her head or something and she must not have been thinking straight." I saw the first tear fall from Skye's right eye. She released my hand and I prepared myself for her to react. I expected her to cry, scream, swear or just leave. She just sat there and looked at me. Suddenly the corners of her mouth turned up and she wiped the tear from her face.

"Thank you." She said. I was bewildered. My mind raced for some explanation as to why she was so calm. I found none.

"What are you talking about? Skye, I kissed another girl and I'm so sorry." She put up her hand.

"I know. Helga already told me, I just wanted you to tell me the truth. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm glad you didn't try to hide it from me forever." She explained. I should have known Helga would tell her. I wished I had been the one to break it to her, even if she was taking it well.

"Oh. I wanted to be the one to tell you." Skye laughed.

"Believe me, so did she. It took a lot to get it out of her, but since I couldn't get a hold of you I had to look elsewhere for answers. It was no picnic, believe me. I think my arm might be broken." I jumped up.

"Helga did that to you?" I shouted. Skye put her finger to her mouth and gestured for me to sit down, shaking her head vigorously.

"No! Sit down. I jumped off a balcony chasing after her." Skye said. My jaw almost dropped.

"You jumped off a balcony?" Skye nodded.

"Yeah, adrenaline and all that. That girl is fast." She laughed. I just shook my head.

"I can't believe I caused all that. I'm so sorry, Skye." She shook her head and smiled.

"Don't be. I know that what happened wasn't your fault. Maybe you don't see it, but Helga does, and I certainly do now. You and Helga have some weird forces on your side." Skye said. I wasn't following.

"Skye you're not making sense, I think you should go to the hospital." She laughed.

"Come on, Arnold. We have a great relationship, and you still kissed Helga. If you hadn't kissed her back this wouldn't bother you so much. Don't get me wrong, I hate to admit it, but I think you and Helga might be, like, meant to be or something." Just like that I knew everything wasn't okay. My girlfriend just told me that I was meant to be with someone who wasn't her. This was worse than anything I had imagined her doing or saying. She could sense my panic; she kneeled down in front of me and looked up into my eyes. "Arnold, please don't make this harder than it has to be." I stood up and walked away. She remained on her knees on the ground, looking at me.

"Why are you saying this? I love you. I want to be with you, not Helga. Don't you love me, too?" Those words triggered something in my memory I hadn't thought of in years.

"_Arnold, I have to tell you, I really like you. And I have to know, do you like me too?"_

Cecile. In the fourth grade I'd had a French pen pal named Cecile. On Valentine's day she'd come to visit me, and we had dinner at a fancy French restaurant, only I'd already made a date with the sixth grade girl I liked, Ruth. I spent the night running back and forth between restaurants trying to keep them both in the dark. I found out later that Ruth wasn't the girl for me, and I was falling for this stranger I barely knew. After dinner, I found myself outside standing between the girl I'd just had dinner with and my actual French pen pal Cecile. I realized I had absolutely no idea who this other girl really was, or why she was pretending to be Cecile, but I still liked her. I swear I fell in love with her that night. I hadn't thought about her since the fifth grade. If she hadn't disappeared, maybe everything would be different now. There was always something about her, something familiar. I could never put my finger on it until right now, at this moment. It was Helga. Her blonde hair brushed over the left side of her face, her powerful presence, her pouty lips, and blue eyes. It was Helga.

"I do love you, Arnold." I was snapped back into reality. "I just feel like I'm standing in the way of something that's right." I looked at Skye. Her eyes pleaded with me to understand. I didn't want to understand.

"I don't want to lose you." I said. Skye got up and came over to me, grabbing my hand.

"You'll never lose me, Arnold. I'm not going anywhere. You're my best friend. I'll always be here for you, even if we aren't dating anymore. And…" Skye paused and looked away. I put my hand on her cheek and she nuzzled it gently. "I don't want to lose you either. I've lost too many people already. I just think this is for the best right now." My mind went in circles, I could feel Skye's hair brushing against my hand as I cupped her cheek and I didn't want to think about life when I wouldn't be able to do that. I knew she had made up her mind, I just wished there was some way I could change it. In the end, I knew there wasn't. We were breaking up. The only bright side was that we could still be friends, at least I wouldn't have to lose her completely. "I love you, Arnold. I always will." She whispered and looked into my eyes. I sighed.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked. She nodded with a half lidded gaze.

"One last kiss?" Skye stepped forward on her toes and put her hand on my neck as she pressed her lips to mine for the last time. It wasn't steamy or romantic, it was just a display of how much she loved me. After our lips parted I kept my eyes closed because I knew that when I opened them the world would be a shade darker.

Skye and I went to the hospital together; we ended up being there until around three in the morning. Thankfully, her arm wasn't broken, it was just badly bruised and it would hurt for a few days. After the hospital we decided to go to my house, Skye didn't want to disturb her Uncle this late and after all the time we'd spent apart, regardless of the break up, we wanted to be around each other a little longer. We had school tomorrow, but we didn't care.


	14. Confession is Good for the Soul

Chapter 14: Confession is Good for the Soul

Being in Arnold's room was a familiar feeling. I felt comfortable there, besides the discomfort in my arm. It was late and we were both tired so we decided we should probably sleep.

"So I'll just sleep on the couch." I offered. Arnold frowned a little.

"I guess that might be best." He replied. I got up from the floor and went to the closet to pull out the spare blanket and pillow he kept in there for when Gerald stayed over. I heard Arnold get up and leave the room and I spread out the blanket over the couch. I looked over to Arnold's computer desk; there was a picture of me and him at Christmas. I really was going to miss us, but I knew I was doing the right thing. For all three of us. I turned around when Arnold came back into the room. He'd changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I climbed onto the couch and spread out across it as he turned out the lights and got into his bed. As I lay there in the darkness I thought about the crazy day I'd just had. I thought it was a little strange that a couple who'd just broken up were now spending the night together as friends, and it seemed normal. Nothing seemed unusual about it. It felt right. Arnold and I are just meant to be friends.

After about an hour I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep on this couch, it put too much pressure on my arm any way I slept.

"Arnold?" I said. I heard him sit up. He wasn't sleeping either.

"Skye." He said.

"I know I probably shouldn't be asking you this, but can I sleep in the bed with you? This couch hurts my arm." I heard him shuffle over and make room for me.

"Of course." He said. I got up and sauntered across the room to Arnold's bed. He laid back down and turned towards the wall, I laid down on my good side, which meant I was facing the back of Arnold's head. Despite my better judgment I reached out and wrote out two words on Arnold's back with my finger. He tensed up, but I knew it wasn't because he was bothered by it.

"Why are you sorry?" He said. I sighed.

"I just am." I answered. He turned over to face me.

"We don't have to sleep, Skye. We can just talk if you want to." I looked at the silhouette of his oval head.

"I'd like that."

I was fully aware that this would be the last night we spent together this way. We were over. I would be lying if I said I wasn't devastated, but it's hard to stand between two people so in love, whether or not they realized it. Regardless of our relationship status at that moment, I wanted to hold on to Arnold as long as I possibly could because once we parted ways it would be set in stone. Every encounter from that point on would be strictly on a friends' basis, and I knew it. As I stared at the outline of his football shaped head in the dark and listened to the soothing sound of his voice as he talked, I realized that he was as calm as I was about everything.

"Arnold?" I asked, interrupting his story.

"Skye." He said, as he always did when I said his name, I'd grown to love the way we communicated in unusual ways. Would that still be okay tomorrow? I didn't know.

"Are you disappointed in me?" I asked honestly. I saw Arnold's shadow turn away from me and waited for a response.

"Not you, I'm disappointed in general. If I had to peg someone to blame it would be me."

"Why?"

"I've always been so dense, Skye. I never saw anything for what it really was, except for Helga to a point." I almost grimaced at the sound of her name, but I shook the pain away. What happened wasn't her fault, I knew that. You do crazy things when you're in love. Right and wrong become a contest between your heart and your brain, and while your brain always puts up a hell of a fight, your heart will always win.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When we were little, she would bully me. She never hit me or even really said anything particularly hurtful. She was just annoying and made a big show of how she wanted people to think she felt about me. I knew, though, for most of our lives that she was always wearing a mask. Behind that scowl and those shaking fists was a girl who was smart, and nice, and giving, and full of passion. Her poetry is amazing, Skye. I've never met anyone who can write the way she can."

"I've seen it." I mumbled. Arnold sighed a sort of quiet, distracted sigh. I recognized it instantly. Arnold loved Helga, whether he knew it or not it was there and it was real. More real than anything I could hope for. "I used to be that way." I said, feeling the corners of my mouth turn down.

"What way?" Arnold asked, snapping back into the moment.

"Dense. Never seeing the world for what it really was. I lived with my head in the clouds and I was happy." I remembered my childhood. Little Skye walking to school, having birthday parties with my friends, playing in the park until I had to pee so badly I had to sprint home to go to the bathroom. I couldn't remember a single time I wasn't happy until my family was gone. And after that, I couldn't remember a single time where I was.

"What changed in you, Skye?" Arnold asked seriously, brushing his hand against mine. I felt the tears coming.

"After what happened, the things I saw, I could never look at people the same way. I started looking at people and wondering just what they were capable of; if they were capable of terrible things. I guess I realized we're all human, we're all capable of terrible things, and it scared me serious." I began to choke on the words as I remembered. Arnold stroked my hand lovingly.

"Skye, can I ask you a question? I don't want to upset you, but I want to know." Arnold asked quietly. I had a feeling I knew what was coming, but for some reason right then, in that instance, I wasn't scared to tell the truth. Not to Arnold. He'd told me the truth, now it was my turn.

"Yes, Arnold. I think I'm ready to talk about it." I spoke slowly, coming to terms with the realization of what I was saying.

"Did someone hurt your family?" Images flashed before my eyes and I closed them. My eyelids were playing me a movie of my memories I couldn't escape from.

"Yes." I trembled.

"Did someone hurt you?" He continued, I felt my hands sweat and a scream well up in my throat.

"No."

"Was your family..." Arnold paused, considering his words, "murdered?" The images flashed, the sounds echoed in my ears, every last horrible memory from that day. I felt like I was going to throw up, I could smell the blood and hear my own screams. Frantically I reached for Arnold's pillow. I slammed the pillow down on my knees and buried my face in it as I screamed one terrifying word.

"Yes!" I breathed heavily into the pillow, recovering from my panic. Tears didn't come. There was no dry heaving or shaking like there usually was when I got this close to the memory, there was nothing at all. There was just a girl with her face in a pillow, while a boy held her shoulders, terrified.

"Skye, are you okay?" Arnold almost shouted. I nodded, not removing my head from its fluffy resting place. I felt Arnold's firm grip on my shoulders, keeping me steady. Keeping me grounded. I put my head up and looked straight ahead, my vision was met by darkness, but I could feel Arnold in front of me.

"Home invasion." I started, feeling compelled to speak about it, after so many years of keeping it inside. "It was in the middle of the night and I was asleep in my room. I woke up because the futon I slept on began shaking and I heard these voices. I looked up and saw my door being pushed on, but because my room was so small, when I pulled my futon out at night to sleep it would cover the door and the only way to get it open was the push the futon back into a couch like I did during the day. The people on the other side tried and tried but couldn't get to me. I sat there petrified in the corner of my bed screaming and screaming for my dad. I don't know how much time passed before they left, but before they did they informed me of how lucky I was and what they would do if they ever saw me again. I must have sat there crying for hours, I was so scared. Finally, when I thought enough time had passed and it was light outside, I crept out of my room and down the stairs. My mom was in front of the door, and my dad was in the living room. I never saw my brother, but the paramedics told my Uncle that he didn't even get out of his bed." I explained quietly, looking down at the pillow. I hadn't realized that a single tear escaped from my eye as I spoke. I couldn't see Arnold's face, but I could tell he was having a hard time taking it all in.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Skye." Arnold sounded as though he were fighting back some tears himself. I reached out and touched his cheek. It was wet.

"That's one thing I've always envied you for, Arnold. You may not remember your parents, and I'll always remember mine, but at least your last memory of them, the one that always comes first, isn't like mine." I reached around Arnold's shoulders and pulled him towards me for a hug. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but I felt better knowing Arnold held my biggest secret. It may sound twisted, but in a way I guess I believed that, that would link us forever. No matter what happened.


	15. Happiness

Chapter 15: Happiness

Months had passed since Arnold and I broke up. The first few weeks were hard, but we pulled through. Everyone looked at us differently, they worried about bringing us up in conversation with the other, and it was awkward for a while. Arnold and I stayed friends, like the last 6 months had never happened. Helga apologized, though I didn't feel she needed to. I was glad to be her friend again, and when things took off between Arnold and Helga, I felt good knowing that I had done the right thing. Arnold asked Helga to go with him to prom, and I went alone. I couldn't count how many times I'd always imagined myself at prom with Arnold. Dancing, all dressed up to the nines with a corsage he'd carefully picked out for me slung around my wrist, taking those corny couple pictures. Everything I imagined I saw between him and Helga, and I could see that they were both happy with each other. My prom wasn't what I'd always imagined, but it was still a great night and I'll always look back on it when I'm missing one of my old friends.

University tore us apart, and as time passed I lost contact with some people. With all the universities to choose from, it'd be silly to think we'd all end up at the same one. I stayed in Hillwood, and I attended Hillwood U. I made new friends, I worked hard and before I knew it months had passed without a single word from Arnold or Helga. Uncle L. left when I was 20. He left me the house and Ruti, but he felt as though he would be more needed back in Alberta and I was old enough now that I didn't need him around all the time anymore. I was sad to see him go of course, but I knew he was only a plane ride away and he would be doing what he loved most up there. Months turned into years, and when it was all over I walked out into the world of teaching, following in my Uncles footsteps. I was 23 years old, and I walked into P.S. 118 with a smile on my face and a lesson plan in my desk as the new fourth grade teacher. I saw the young faces of the future before me and I was ready to mold them into the people I knew they could be.

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Chatt." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little white ball fly through the air and collide with a little boy in the front row. He whipped around to see the culprit, as I glanced over to find them too. In the back row a little girl sat with her hands folded, looking off into space. Their eyes met, and I saw her scowl.

"What?" She whispered. The boy turned back around and looked at me, we exchanged a small smile and I began the day.

Two weeks later, I was driving home from work with thoughts of the little girl in the back row, and the little boy in the front. I couldn't help but imagine Arnold and Helga when they were little. It made me smile, and I wondered to myself how they were doing. I passed the boarding house on my way home, and I slowed down to look at it.

"I wonder if Phil and Gertie remember me." I thought to myself. I hadn't seen them since my first year of University. Suddenly, I found myself pulling over and parking in front of the boarding house. Something about those two children in my class just made me so nostalgic; I couldn't help but search for any connection to my two friends. I couldn't bring myself to email them after all this time, I was so used to leaving people behind it had just never been something I'd done. My knuckles rapped on the green door and I patiently stood waiting. I saw the doorknob turn and found myself facing an older man that I'd remembered. He was withered and thin, but his eyes were so full of life I could never forget them.

"Hi, Phil." I said smiling. He bore a friendly smile, but showed no signs of recognition.

"Hello missy, what can I do for you?" He said nicely. He hadn't changed at all.

"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Skye Chatt. I used to be friends with your grandson, Arnold. It's been a long time, I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing after all these years." What that strange? I wasn't sure. His eyes lit up.

"Well Skye! You certainly have grown up. Then again, so has Shortman! What are you doing these days? Come in, come in." He moved out of the doorway and gestured me in.

"Thank you, Phil." I said as I stepped inside. "I'm teaching now. Over at P.S. 118 actually." We walked into the common room and Phil took a seat in his favorite chair. I seated myself on the couch, and faced him.

"Teaching, eh? I always pegged you for one of those bossy types." He said and began to laugh. I laughed with him. "I'm only kidding, of course, I know you're as good as they come. How's your Uncle? Still teaching up north?" I nodded.

"Yea he's happier up there doing what he loves. It's kind of lonely here now but I still have Ruti." I smiled. Phil looked at me knowingly. I felt uncomfortable asking him about his grandson, because I knew that if I really cared enough to I could drop him a line myself, but my curiosity got the better of me. "Phil, how's Arnold?" I looked at him softly, realizing just how badly I felt about losing touch with him. Phil's eyes sparkled when I said Arnold's name, I knew he missed his grandson, and didn't see him very often.

"Oh he's good. Been working hard at University, he's going to be an anthropologist just like his dad. He hopes to go to San Lorenzo to help the Green Eyes when he's finished." That was so like Arnold. I'd heard many stories from Phil and Arnold about the Green Eyes and San Lorenzo. It was so good to know that even after all these years Arnold hadn't given up on his parents.

"That's so good to hear. I…" My voice faltered, "I miss him."

"Well no doubt, he misses you too." I looked at Phil, my eyes wide.

"He… he does?" Phil laughed. I found myself feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Of course he does! You don't just forget a friendship like that. You two were practically inseparable." I could feel guilt gnawing at me. I forgot. I didn't mean to, but I did. I went months without even noticing that I hadn't heard from him.

"Well I guess I never realized." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I've become so good at leaving stuff behind I guess it's just become second nature to me. I wish I could tell him I was sorry."

"You just did." I heard a soft familiar voice behind me. I spun around, thinking I'd imagined it. Arnold was there, smiling at me with half lidded eyes. I heard laughter from the adjacent chair, and I knew Phil had planned this from the moment I showed up at the door. I think that man understood people a way that no one else could. I jumped up and ran over to Arnold, throwing my arms around his neck with abandon and clinging to him like peanut butter on toast. He returned my hug.

"I missed you, Skye." I smiled from ear to ear.

"I missed you too."

Arnold and I spent the day wandering the city, the way we used to. I drove recklessly and he got mad and I laughed. We talked about school and work. I told him about the two students, who attracted my attention from day one and how they reminded me of him and Helga, and we talked about the old days and all the good times we had. Arnold came home with me to keep me company while I graded papers. We sat in my living room and sipped wine as we chatted about nothing at all, not wasting a minute of the limited time we had until he went back to school.

"Skye?" Arnold said suddenly.

"Arnold." I said absentmindedly as I studied a student's test.

"I have to thank you." He said. I looked up at him; he looked so much older now. I felt like I was talking to a man, not a boy.

"What for?" I asked, honestly.

"For being honest with me, and yourself in high school." I gave him a look of confusion. "About our relationship. You were right, me and Helga have always meant to be, it just took me so long to realize it." I smiled.

_Tell me something I don't know._

"You're welcome, Arnold. You know I'll always do what's best for you."

"I have to tell you something." Arnold said seriously. I looked at him, unsure of what was coming.

"Anything." I said, trying to keep the smile on my face reassuring.

"Helga and I are getting married." Arnold confessed, awaiting my reaction. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen as the corners of my mouth turned up. I leapt up from my seat and screamed with excitement.

"Arnold I'm so happy for you! I'm so so happy!" I shouted at him as I attacked him with a vicious friendly hug.

_I'm so… happy._

And I was.


End file.
